


Crossing Lines

by Silicu (silmil), Silver_Eternity, The_Unholy_Trinity, TheRedHarlequin



Category: One Piece
Genre: ALL the tags, All the heels, All ze sexuals~, Bellamy is, Blood, Bondage, Crossdressing?, Daddy kink? Probably, Detailed bow chicka wow wow, Don't worry, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante Lives, Donquixote 'Don' Doflamingo, Everybody gots a potty mouth, F/M, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Harle really shouldn't be allowed to do the tags, Homosexuality, Hot menz in gorgeous clothes gotta love it, Kinks, Lingerie, M/M, Mafia AU, Major character death - Freeform, Man needs a warning all on his own, Minor Character Death, Much bdsm very wow, Multi, No One You Care About, Okay I'm done my hand is tired, Organized Crime, Other, Polyamory, Probably orgies in the future, Sex Toys, Strong Language, Uuhhh, Who's a good puppy, You get a tag and you get a tag everybody gets a tag, all of them - Freeform, mentions of child abuse, mentions of torture, pansexuality, violance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silmil/pseuds/Silicu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Eternity/pseuds/Silver_Eternity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unholy_Trinity/pseuds/The_Unholy_Trinity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedHarlequin/pseuds/TheRedHarlequin
Summary: Four crime Families hold the country of Neworld in steady balance, with the heads of all four living in a single metropolis known only as the Grand Line.But two of the Families are now moving, and the other two are going to be on the defensive before long.As the stakes get higher and double-agents start making their plays, new love and loyalties will be forged and tested to its limits. Nobody can be sure who will win, or even how many bodies will be dumped into the Red Line River before it's all over.





	1. Starting Line

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Harle here with a new story from our rp group! We hope you all enjoy this new morsel~

Kid was pissed off.

Well, more pissed off than usual at any rate.

The meeting he had left only hours before was still replaying in his head again and again.

"That old hag has finally lost her fucking mind." Though admittedly she hadn't had much left in the first place.

But this went _beyond_ insanity. "Gonna get us all killed." It was no secret that she didn't give a damn about the people who worked tirelessly for their family. Hell, she only cared about her own daughter  _half_ of the time.

Kid sneered at the bad taste in his mouth and tried to burn it away with a mouthful of tequila. At least if the Family went down, he would have the satisfaction of watching her go with it.

But Kid needed to work something out fast to get his own people out before things crashed and burned.

What the hell was she _thinking_ ?! Going after _three_ other prominent Families for territory, two of which that weren't even _bordering_ their own territory. And of all the Families it had to be _them_.

Something just wasn't right about this... The old hag had survived this long because she was a cowardly snake. Going after even one of those Families was a huge gamble with very little payoff, even if they won by some miracle.

All three was suicide.

It was just part a long list of common sense survival methods: You don't drink battery acid, you don't go swimming with concrete shoes, keep your forks out of light sockets, and **_don't fuck with the four leading Families._ **

Sure, it was a grand way to die screaming if that's what you were aiming for. Call him old fashioned, but _personally_ he would rather take a gunshot to the forehead. Quick and simple.

Just Kid's luck he belonged to one of said Families, only for its leader to decide she's above said common _fucking_ sense.

But when he had tried to be the voice of sanity (all the others were just too fucking whipped or terrified to say a damn thing) the bitch had the fucking _gall_ to-

Kid shattered the glass in his hand and let out a heated breath. The bartender was thankfully smart enough to stay silent, just replacing the ruined glass with a fresh one.

The redhead wiped his hand off carefully with a towel given to him by the bartender before taking a long drink.

* * *

Law had been in the bar for a while, when the temperamental redhead entered and scared off half the patrons with nothing more than the look on his face. It was on a very gorgeous face, admittedly, but the look was _venomous_ . Something, or someone, had _really_ pissed the guy off, and he very much looked like he was here to blow off steam. Or blow something else up.

It was a good thing Law had a _thing_ for dangerous men.

Regardless, he gave him a moment to cool off just a touch, noting with amusement how he crushed a glass with nothing more than the strength of his fingers. He licked his lips, tempted to lick the alcohol and blood right out of those gashes. Well, if there was ever a good way to enter, this was it.

He threw back the last of his beer and left the glass on the table, instead sauntering over to the empty stool beside the redhead – the bar had grown very empty around him all of a sudden – and sat down like he had been invited.

“That doesn’t look too good,” he said, turning his entire body towards him and looking at him from under his lashes. “I’m a doctor. Why don’t you buy me a drink, and I can look at it for you.”

The moment Kid was approached, he went on high alert. Until he remembered where he was and what he looked like; just some guy in a bar.

So Kid relaxed for the most part, but still eyed the other man. "Doctor, huh? Never seen a legit doctor with ink like that." He took another drink of his own alcohol, but signaled the bartender to bring the stranger a beer.

“I scorn societal norms,” Law grinned, having very much noticed the man’s sudden alarm at his approach. He made certain not to make too many sudden movements, as he extended an arm and pulled his sleeve up a bit to expose the tattoo on his forearm. “For any more of that, you’d have to buy me more than a drink, though,” he teased, leaning one arm on the counter to take a sip from his new drink. He then extended an arm towards Kid’s scratched-up one and wiggled his fingers. “Would you like me to take a look, then?”

Kid thought about it before ultimately shrugging. He extended his wounded hand nonchalantly, but his eyes remained sharp, even if he doubted any harm would come of this interaction. Despite the nice lean muscles he could see from where he was sitting, Kid was certain he could take the doctor in a bar fight, and safe territory was only one good hard run from here if it came to that.

A niggling sensation at the back of his mind made him want to scowl as he felt like he was forgetting something. The tattoos looked familiar somehow, but Kid brushed it off. If he had seen this man's face before, there was no way he would forget it, if for only the reason being he was _exactly_ Kid's type.

His hand, despite being slightly larger than the doctor's own, managed to look almost fragile with his blood slowly dripping down pale skin.

Law took Kid’s hand carefully in both of his, raking critical eyes over the damaged flesh. He knew that the palms were a very sensitive place, together with the fingers, and it must hurt a _lot_. The man was surely durable, if he could take this without so much as a flinch.

He took a napkin from the bar and unceremoniously soaked it into Kid’s drink – it smelled like tequila, _strong_ tequila, and at any rate, it was going to be better than his own – before using it to clean the blood out from around most of the gashes.

“Doesn’t look too deep, fortunately, and I can’t see any glass shards stuck in… Hm, you’re lucky, I don’t think this even needs stitching up,” he thought of wrapping the handtowel around it, but it was already soaked red and the physician in him shivered at the thought of sticking it against an open wound. Before he could ask, though, the barman dropped an unopened package of clean bandages and gauze pads next to them, mumbling something about it going on Kid’s tab.

“How thoughtful,” Law smirked. “Do you come here often?” He turned back to Kid as he started working on properly fixing up his hand.

"Often enough." Kid shrugged the question off and watched the other work. It was obvious he wasn't open to too many personal questions.

Law was entirely unperturbed by the man’s short answer, that wasn’t really much of an answer at all. He could probably push and get some more out of him, but this was neither the time nor place for that.

“And do you come here only to deplete their liquor stores,” he asked, as he taped off the end of the bandage he had securely wrapped around his hand. “Or do you look for something else as well?” He snuck a short look at the man from under his lashes, leaning closer to him even as he was still holding onto his hand and running a light fingertip over the center of his bandaged palm.

Kid blinked at the soft touch. _'Oh.'_

"Well, sometimes I come for… other things. Depends on what the night has to offer." Kid subtly shifted to turn more towards the doctor.

Maybe the night wouldn't be such a bust after all.

The stranger really _was_ attractive, not even counting Kid's weakness for body modification, the dim shine of the earrings in the bar's lighting enough to catch his eye.

They were sitting down, but Kid could tell he was tall, and despite how slim he looked, Kid could spot the hints of hard muscle that sent a pleased growl rolling through him. But his face was gorgeous enough to put every model he had ever known, regardless of gender, to absolute shame.

Law’s eyes sparkled with interest under his lowered lids, as he made sure to stretch out his long legs when he noticed the man look him up and down, and leaned back to accent his slim body, opening his posture invitingly. His own eyes lingered on the man’s lips, licking his own unconsciously at the thought of having that lipstick smeared all over them.

“Hm,” Law returned his gaze to the redhead’s and held his eyes. “See something you like tonight?”

"Maybe. Depends on if it's being offered." Kid needed to know how far the other was looking to take things.

Kid was an asshole most of the time, but he had enough pride and morals not to go where he wasn't explicitly wanted.

“Very much so,” Law leaned further into Kid’s space, dropping Kid’s hand to run the back of his fingers up his arm instead. “There’s a lot more ink you might be interested in seeing,” he spread his legs a little. “Maybe touching. Licking,” his voice dropped to a low purr.

Kid held back a purr. Fuck, that voice went with the color of the doctor's skin perfectly; warm, smooth, and dark like molasses.

And he _did_ have a sweet tooth.

"Mmmm," Kid ran one of his own fingers gently up the other man's arm, following that path of ink with just the tip of a nail, "Did you have a place close by in mind?"

Kid, despite his eagerness to seal the deal, wasn't stupid enough to follow an unknown person too far away from his home turf.

“How does my hotel room just around the corner sound?” Law shivered lightly at Kid’s tease over his tattoo and leaned in to murmur the last words in his ear. “I have a very nice, big bed, a number of unoccupied walls and a table. I’ll even let you pick which one to fuck me into.”

Kid groaned at that image. "That sounds exactly like what I need." Kid stood up, very much in the doctor's personal space as he breathed words over the other's lips. "Mind if I have a name to scream later?"

Kid didn't care if it was his real name, he didn't even expect it to be, but it would still be nice to be able to call his stranger something other than 'hey, you'.

Law spread his legs even further, pulling the man in between them by his shirt and darted his tongue out to lick at his lips teasingly.

“That would be Law,” he offered easily as he ran one leg up the back of the man’s thigh slowly. “And who do I have the pleasure to spend this night with?”

Kid resisted the urge to just fuck right here in the barroom: but even his loyal patronage only got him so much leeway with the owner.

Before he answered, or did anything else, Kid pulled out a respectably thick roll of cash and laid it on the bar top. He had an open tab here, but Kid owed the bartender at least this much for putting up with his moodiness on a regular basis.

"Kid." Knowing he had to do it at least once before they left, Kid leaned in and licked 'Law's' ear, feeling the light metal ornaments roll across his tongue.

He finally took a calming breath and drew back, offering his unscathed hand to help Law to his feet. "Lead the way, 'Law'."

Law arched his neck and turned his head into Kid’s touch, groaning quietly at the feel of the man’s hot tongue against his sensitive ear. He almost didn’t let him take a step back, but figured the sooner they made it to his room, the faster they would actually get to fucking; and if the man was as good as he looked, it would be a night Law wouldn’t be forgetting any time soon.

He took the offered hand and stepped right back into Kid’s space, not releasing it as he lead the way out of the bar. He hadn’t missed the easy way with which Kid dropped a wad of cash on the counter, and thought the barman would be more than compensated for the evening, if he was always so generous.

His room was, indeed, just around the corner, in a nondescript business hotel. It was neither overly expensive, nor a dump, settling comfortably somewhere in the middle with clean rooms and discreet staff. The room was just about what could be expected, and together with the big bed, table and uncluttered walls, there was a couch, low coffee table and TV. A suitcase laid closed on one side of the bed, and there were little things out of place that made it look lived in.

Kid scanned the area with a keen eye before being satisfied enough to turn back to Law.

Kid didn't waste a moment in pressing his mouth softly against his, pulling them back further into the room until he felt his knees come in contact with the couch.

"I really wanna see the rest of that ink you keep hinting at." Kid whispered into Law's mouth.

Law flattened both hands on Kid’s chest, and shoved back to have him sprawling on the couch, before taking a half-step back and running a hand teasingly down his own chest, a playful glint dancing in his eyes as swayed his hips enticingly.

He unbuttoned his jeans, but didn’t go any farther than that, instead reaching up to undo the lowest button of his shirt as well.

“Hm? And what _do_ you plan on doing with it, after you see it?”

Kid felt a tremor of anticipation go through him at that little display of force, and he wondered if maybe this man would be more unusual than just his appearances pointed towards.

Fuck, but it was hard to find anyone other than hulking meatheads who were willing to put Kid through his paces.

"Whatever you want me to." Kid rasped. He hooked his thumbs under his tight sleeveless turtleneck, pulling the clingy material up just enough to run his hands over himself. "I'll play if you will… _Doctor_ Law."

Law’s grin stretched wider, always happy to play these games when given the chance and a willing partner. But as Kid seemed more than happy to oblige, Law pressed a booted foot between his and kicked his legs apart, before planting his own foot on the edge of the couch between them. This move always worked better when he was in heels, but the opportunity was there. Law was never one to miss opportunities.

He rested an elbow on his bent knee and looked down at Kid, smirking.

“That sounds very much like something I can get behind.”

Kid looked down at the shiny leather, obviously expensive, so close to his groin and followed it upwards with an appreciative look.

He licked his lips and pulled his shirt over his head, eager to give Law something more to look at. Kid trailed long black nails over his body enticingly, hoping to bait Law further, and played with his belt.

"I wouldn't mind you getting behind a lot of things. But maybe later. For now, got any requests?" Kid smirked.

Law licked his lips, following the black, painted nails as they drew tempting lines over white skin. Kid was certainly very much what Law wanted right then, all strong muscles and a powerful charm that he couldn’t resist.

“I’m going to request you fuck me now, and elaborate on all the things I can get behind later,” he grinned, undoing another button from the lower part of his shirt and slipping his foot off of the couch, replacing it with his knee, as he leaned into Kid. The slight opening of the fabric revealed a toned abdomen, but no hint of the rest of the tattoos he kept promising quite yet.

Kid almost whined at the cruel suspense Law was keeping him in.

He held back the demand to see more of that warm caramel skin and pulled a condom and a small thing of lube out of his pocket before he undid his belt. "Can't go against Doctor's orders, now can I?"

Law could see the anticipation building in Kid, and internally congratulated himself for a tease well executed. He looked like he might consider ripping Law’s shirt right off of his shoulders very soon, and the fact that he was keeping himself from doing it made Law so much more interested in what other kinds of obedience Kid was willing to show him.

“I would certainly advise against it,” he grinned and pressed in to kiss the man deeply, aggressively licking into his mouth while one hand held his head in place and angled him just like Law wanted him.  

Kid hummed into the kiss, keeping his mouth lax and letting himself enjoy it, while his hands continued to work his pants open enough to reveal his awakening erection. He thanked his lucky stars he hadn't felt like wearing anything underneath today.

Explaining his… uncommon choice in underwear to a one night stand was not how he wanted this night to go.

Law thoroughly enjoyed the way Kid let him take charge of the kiss, exploring his mouth languidly and taking his time to lick every part of it, before pulling back. He had worked a couple more buttons of his shirt open by the time he did, and once his mouth was free, he pushed the last couple out through their holes and let it hang open on either side of his chest. The tattoo revealed under it stretched over most of his chest, black lines crisscrossing over his skin in the shape of a burning heart with a smiling face in the middle.

“Why don’t you show me how much you like my ink, then?” he asked as he relocated his knee from between Kid’s to straddle the man’s lap properly.

Kid let out a heated growl and leaned in to finally trace Law's body with curious hands. The bandage scraped lightly over the warm skin, but he didn't let the slight sting deter him from his exploration.  
  
The doctor was definitely much more built than Kid had thought initially, the firmness and tone spoke of long hard hours of effort to keep in peak condition.

Kid ducked down to kiss just below Law's jawline before he smoothed his mouth down the black paths of skin.

He licked and nibbled carefully, enjoying the novelty of having such gorgeous art beneath his touch.

Kid’s growl sent shivers down Law’s back, but it couldn’t be compared with the wonderful feel of lips, tongue and teeth on his skin. He was very glad he had unbuttoned his jeans, cause otherwise they would be getting very tight by now. He arched his back pressing his chest into Kid’s mouth, and dropped a hand into the man’s lap to stroke his cock to full hardness.

“There’s more, you know,” he said, his voice having dropped into a heady purr, the hand not on Kid’s cock burrowing in his flaming red hair and holding him close.  

Kid looked up from beneath his eyelashes, the angle unintentionally giving him a sultry expression. "I want to see them." He kissed and dipped his tongue into Law's navel teasingly. "Please?"

Law couldn’t even hold out to tease him, not when Kid looked up at him like _that_ and begged. He shrugged the shirt off, revealing the hearts that swirled over both shoulders, and the forearm tats that Kid had already seen. He liked when people were appreciative of his ink for a number of reasons, and getting this kind of reaction was _very_ enjoyable.

Kid automatically reached up and stroked his fingers over them softly. "They're amazing. Whoever inked you has serious skills. They're eye catching without being distracting. They're like a living part of you."

He kept kissing down Law's stomach to rub his nose into the thin happy trail leading into the doctor's pants. It was as far as he could go in this position, so he licked his way back up to rub a nipple with his teeth wickedly.

“Oh, yes, he has skills, alright. That’s why I let him work on me so much,” Law moaned at Kid’s mouth, and decided he really wanted to move things along, his cock straining against his pants already. He pushed off the couch, toed off his shoes, and slid both jeans and boxers off with one clean motion. There was more ink on the top of his thighs, a circle of the same different-sized spots that decorated his jeans, mirrored on either leg. He kicked the last of his clothing away casually, and prowled forward again, stopping with a leg on either side of Kid’s and looking down at him. “You wanna stretch me, or should I do the honors?”

Kid was staring at the spots on Law's thighs, and had to blink hard twice before he could look up to respond, instead of lunging forward to spend the rest of the night worshipping Law’s thighs, and maybe other places too, with his mouth like he so badly wanted.

He swallowed some of the saliva that had flooded his mouth so he could speak. "I think I can do that."

Kid picked up one of the condoms from the roll, tearing it open, and covering three of his fingers with it for a nice slick glove. He stroked his other hand up and down one of Law's hips to steady him.

Kid tried to ignore the warm firm press of something against his upper stomach as he reached around Law, doing his best not to offer to suck the man off with no protection like some cheap hooker.

Fuck, but he loved the taste of cock, and at only half erect he knew Law had a really fucking nice one that would fill his mouth just right.

Law appreciated how well prepared and behaved Kid was, as he settled back into his lap with his legs spread wide over Kid’s. He found the redhead’s mouth for a hungry kiss again, even as his own hands explored the expanse of pale, unmarked skin beneath him. For someone who could enjoy good tattoos so much, the man had surely kept his own body free of them. Law vaguely wondered if there was a reason for that.  

Kid parted his lips as he did the same to Law's cheeks, moving his covered fingers over the opening he found. He took his time, gently probing until he felt it ease open enough to accept the tip of one finger.

Kid reached up with his other hand to pull and lightly pinch one of Law's nipples, using the distraction to sink his finger deeper into the other man.

Law moaned into the kiss, his hips pressing back a little into Kid’s hand. The tugs on his nipple had shivers run up and down his spine, too, and he rocked a touch forward, rubbing his cock against Kid’s hard abs.

“Please, Kid,” he said when he broke for air, “I’m hardly a fragile virgin. You could afford to go a _little_ faster.”

Kid obliged once given permission, pressing inwards at a much more insistent pace. Kid himself liked it rough, but it wasn't polite to assume anything in the bedroom, especially on the first interaction.

Soon, Kid was fingering him deeply with all three fingers, occasionally adding a little extra lube. It was water based so it didn't interfere with what little already coated the condom.

"I think you're just about ready. Want to help me put this on?" Kid held up an unopened one and offered it to Law.

Law thoroughly enjoyed the stretch of Kid’s fingers opening him one after the other, and, with the man not being quite as careful, it added a hint of insistence to it that had him pressing back eagerly. He got fucked regularly, so he knew he could very easily take what Kid had to offer him, and he took the packet, biting on a corner and tearing it open with his teeth.

He rolled the condom onto the man with practiced motions, and rubbed a little more lube onto it, running his fingers over his erection to spread it nicely.

“You ready?” he asked, from where his face was pressed into Kid’s neck, biting and suckling at a particularly tender spot.  

Kid sighed with pleasure at the tight grip around him, and pulled his fingers free after one firm rub against Law's prostate. After tossing the condom aside, Kid laid back against the couch comfortably.

"I'm all yours, Doctor." Kid purred.

Law bit a little harsher at the casual sprawl, but decided to forgive the man for so obviously leaving all the work to him. He very much liked to ride his partners, so it wasn’t that much of a hardship after all.

He held Kid’s cock steady as he positioned himself, pressing down as soon as he felt the slick head press against his entrance. Oh, this would feel so much better without the condom, but Law _was_ a doctor, and _wasn’t_ stupid enough to fuck a stranger without proper protection.

He pushed down insistently, feeling Kid’s erection breach him and moaned, long and drawn out, at the sensation of being slowly opened as he lowered himself onto him.

Kid grit his teeth with a hiss at the tight hot walls that closed around him. " _F-fuck_ , you feel good..."

Kid didn't stay passive for long, hands beginning to move over Law's upper body to tease and massage, doing his best to help ease any stiff muscles. Finally, he let his unbandaged fingers wrap around Law's cock, licking his lips hungrily as he stroked it nice and slow.

Law gave himself a moment to get adjusted when Kid bottomed out, and murmured approval at the man’s hands dancing all across his body and eliciting sweet shudders from him. But when Kid focused on his erection, his neck arched and his head fell back, lips parting in a deep groan. The hard heat inside of him, pressed nicely against his prostate, and the man’s fingers around his cock were a damnably good combination.

He put one arm over Kid’s shoulders for support, before he grabbed him by the hair again and descended on his mouth, the kiss rough, hot and wet, with Law urging him to give just as good as he was given.  

Kid growled, no longer content to be docile, and nipped at the invading tongue sweetly before sucking it the way he wanted to with Law's cock. He gradually started to move his hips, grinding upwards in a slow circle.

The gradual shifts of Kid’s hips made his cock rub repeatedly over Law’s prostate, and he groaned and gasped into Kid's mouth, matching his pace to grind right back down onto him, as he sucked on his tongue. Kid felt wonderful and big inside of him, and only this much already made his skin flush with heat.

It didn’t take long for Law to grow impatient with it though, and soon he pulled back from the kiss to raise himself up on his knees, and then sink right back down on Kid’s cock, starting up a fast, hard rhythm that had him digging his nails into Kid’s shoulders at how _good_ it felt.

Kid's head fell back and his breathing quickened at the delicious drag and pull around his cock. "Fuck, you're good at this." His hands raked up and down Law's hips.

“Hmm, so I’ve been told,” Law groaned, before speeding up his movements, voice rough and low, and his breath hitching. “But you’ve got a good cock to work with too,” he grinned, adding a twist to his hips the next time he sank onto Kid.

Kid nipped Law's chin and put more strength into his thrusts, eager to watch Law come undone. He wrapped his hand around Law's cock again, this time twisting over the head with every upwards stroke.

“Ah- oh _yes_ ,” Law gasped at Kid’s stronger thrusts and pressed his face in the man’s neck when he put a hand on his cock, his voice rising in loud appreciation at every twist of his wrist. He met Kid’s thrusts with equal force, squeezing down on him every time their hips met.

Kid rested his face in Law's hair, breathing in his scent to try and steady himself. The stress he had been under recently had put him on edge and made it difficult to find the time to get his needs taken care of, especially this particular one.

And, if he was exceptionally lucky, he would get another one filled as well.

"Won't last much longer, sorry, it's been a while." He whispered harshly into Law's ear.

“Don’t… appolo… gize…” Law managed between pants, the pleasure building inside of him steadily with the strokes over him and Kid’s cock hitting his prostate with every thrust. Gods, he wasn’t going to last much himself, at this point, and he very much wanted to have Kid tipping over the edge together with him. He squeezed his thighs on either side of the man’s hips and put his hard muscles to work, riding Kid as fast as he could.

“Come… on,” he said between gasps for air. “Come on… Kid.”

Kid shivered at Law's breathy tone, and he let out a sound that might have been a groan as he felt what little control he had left snap.

His hips stuttered in their rhythm and he leaned forward to bite Law's shoulder to stifle a shout, his body trembling at the pleasure that slammed through him.

Law cried out as the sting in his shoulder sent him over the edge as well, pleasure bursting through his entire body and making him clamp down hard on Kid in his release. His entire body shook with Kid’s faltering rhythm and his release painted the redhead’s chest, the orgasm making his eyes roll in the back of his head.

After stroking Law through his own orgasm with a shaky hand, Kid tiredly wrapped his arms around him to make sure his partner didn't fall off while weakened.

Kid stroking him through the aftershocks only had Law gasping and moaning in high, broken increments in his throat, the pleasure keeping steady at the height he was kept at. Gods, Kid was damn _good_ at this. When he finally slumped on top of the man, exhausted and sated, Law very much appreciated the supporting hold around him.

Kid rubbed Law's back absently with a warm purr. "That... was very nice… Thanks for this, I- ugh, I _really_ needed it."

“Oh, yes,” he murmured into Kid’s neck, hands running up and down his sides contentedly. “Very nice indeed. I hope you have this evening free, Kid, because you promised me a ‘later’, and I very much plan on holding you to that.“

Kid grinned, happy to have hooked himself an all-nighter. "Oh yeah. _Count_ on it."

He frowned when his stomach had the nerve to growl irritably. "While we take a breather, you wanna order some delivery? There's a good Chinese place a block from here that delivers pretty late."

“Hm, that sounds good, I’m not sure when I ate last myself,” Law found the strength to lift himself off Kid’s lap, and after stretching languidly right there, in front of Kid - skin slick and shiny with a thin sheen of sweat, his tattoos glistening in the low light of the room – he sauntered off to grab a washcloth and soak it in the bathroom. His back, when he turned it to Kid, was free of any marks, completely clean and somewhat lacking, compared to how nicely covered with tattoos he was almost everywhere else.

Kid tilted his head at the oddly bare skin on Law's back, but ignored it to grab his phone to call the Chinese place. He didn't know exactly what his partner for the night would like, so he ordered a bit of everything. Wasn't like he couldn't afford it.

If there was one of the few things he never lacked, it was money. Though he would trade it all away for a lot of things.

Kid shook his head to get rid of the heavy thoughts for now.

He called out to Law. "Food's on its way."

Law returned back with a warm washcloth to offer Kid so he could clean up, and then took a quick look at his bandage to make sure it was in place, afterwards he started gathering his clothes from the ground – no use to put on anything clean, given he was going to be taking it off very soon again anyway. He slipped his jeans on without any underwear this time and didn’t button up his shirt, as he grabbed two beers from the small fridge and flopped down on the couch next to Kid, offering him one.

Kid accepted it gratefully and opened it. Out of reflex, he dipped one of his painted nails into the drink, pleased when it stayed black.

One of the first presents his best friend had ever gotten him was a steady supply of nail polish that reacted to any possible drug that someone would try to slip him, figuring that at least he knew Kid would keep it on him at all times.

He took a long drink and stood up at the knock at the door. Kid silently peered out the peephole before slowly opening it to take the food. He paid with enough for a generous tip and brought the two full bags of food to the coffee table for Law to go through at his leisure

Law noticed the man dipping his finger in the drink, but shrugged it off easily. The full bags of food, though, caught Law’s attention very much.

“You must really be hungry,” he grinned and helped Kid unload all the containers, humming appreciatively at the wide variety. He really _had_ missed the last couple of meals – a side effect of being out of reach from his mother-hen friends.

Kid shrugged. "Didn't know what you would like, so I just got something of everything."

Kid picked through the bags for a pair of chopsticks and some fried rice.

“I’m usually fine with anything, as long as there’s no bread involved,” Law followed suit and grabbed a container with some sort of chicken. “Though I haven’t had the chance to learn much about the places around here,” he took a bite and chewed appreciatively. “You should leave me their number, this is good.”

"No problem." Kid went ahead and wrote on a clean napkin with his tube of lipstick, leaving it next to Law's chopsticks.

Kid went back to plowing his way through spicy steak strips and fried rice.

Easily catching up on the man’s reluctance to talk, Law filled the dinner with a bit of mindless chatter; talking about the local attractions he had seen, the medical conference he was _actually_ here to see and how much a waste of time and money it was, and a number of other inconsequential things he could think of. He was used to a much rowdier company during mealtimes, and as much as he usually complained, he found that the lack of it was unpleasant.

Soon they had made a noticeable dent in the food, and Law had brought them another couple of beers.

Kid knew he wasn't the best of company after a bad day, so he did his best to keep up with quiet comments and acknowledgements of whatever Law chose to talk about.

It was nice listening to someone talk about their day, idle chatter that made the atmosphere more comfortable. His best friends always did what they could to be around him, but they couldn't always be there, and none of them were particularly talkative.

It was always so quiet when he was stuck in that place without them.

This was a nice change. Maybe Law wouldn't mind seeing each other again after this.

In spite of Kid’s quiet, subdued attitude, Law got the vibe from him that he was enjoying the dinner, so he didn’t take offence at the man keeping to himself. When they had both finally had as much as they possibly could and put away the rest of the containers, he leaned back on the couch and nudged Kid with a knee lightly.

“So, what else were you hoping to get from tonight, hm?” he asked with an easy grin.

Kid tentatively smiled up at him. "If you're interested, how do you feel about topping?..." He fidgeted slightly at this point.

Kid had had plenty of people turn down the idea of topping him, just because apparently he didn't fit their ‘image', what with his body type and personality. He had been out right laughed at, after some having taken it to be a joke.

Law pointedly ignored his discomfort as he raked his eyes all over Kid with a hunger spiking behind his gaze. Oh, he liked that idea very much. There was always this wonderful added thrill of topping someone stronger than him, not because of any supposed lack of power in the side which took it up the ass, but because he always knew he was being _allowed_ to do it, and that show of faith, of obvious interest, from the other party was something he _very_ much appreciated.

“I am _certainly_ interested,” he said, grinning at Kid wide. “But how about we actually make use of the bed this time?”

Kid felt tension leave him in relief at Law's acceptance. "Alright."

He stood up, kicking off his socks and shoes as he went. The jeans went last, getting thrown over the footboard of the bed before he crawled onto it, fully nude.

Law followed with little hesitation, chucking the shirt off of his shoulders and stepping out of his jeans along the way. He stopped only long enough to grab the rest of the condoms and the tube of lube, and crawled right after Kid on the bed. He pressed the man down, licking a trail up from his abdomen to a nipple and teasing there with teeth and tongue.

Kid watched through half lidded eyes, enjoying the pleasant tingles from having the sensitive nub touched. "Any particular requests for how you want me?"

Law sucked on the hardened nipple for a moment more, enjoying the feel of it between his lips, before he released it, a thin trail of spit following.

“You mentioned something about ‘getting behind’,” he grinned, wide and predatory with a glint in his eyes, one hand spreading over Kid’s chest and feeling his heartbeat under his palm.

Kid grinned. "Yes, I did." He abruptly turned over, crawling further up the bed before peering over his shoulder with a smirk. He shook his hips with more than a little sass. "Like the view, doc?"

Law’s eyes travelled all over the exposed back and ass and he leaned in to bite playfully at an ass cheek, feeling a twinge of disappointment that he couldn’t just spread him and lick him open, hear all the sounds he could coax out of him with only his mouth there. But Law wouldn’t do that before he had some proof his partners were clean in more ways than one; and besides, he didn’t like the taste of silicon much.

Instead, he moved up to nibble at his tailbone, then further up to trace his spine with his mouth.

“Very much so,” he murmured into the pale skin under him.

Kid let out a little moan at the bite to his backside. He really hoped Law liked it rough, because he definitely wanted more of this and other things too. "I'm happy it pleases you..."

Law hummed at the good reaction the bite got him, and opening a condom, he slipped a finger inside to tease at his entrance.

“I can be rough, or I can be careful,” he pressed kisses all the way to the back of Kid’s neck, and licking there lightly. “What would you rather I be tonight, Kid?”

Kid took a deep breath and rested his head on the pillows, hands clenching the headboard hard enough to make his wounded hand sting. " _Rough_."

Law hummed appreciatively into his neck, before pushing one finger all the way in, not stopping until the others rested against his ass, pressing it in and out a couple of times and rubbing Kid from the inside insistently. After a very short while of this, he removed it to add a little more lube to the condom, and pushed in with two fingers this time, leaning back to watch how Kid took them.

Kid sucked in breaths harshly, face buried in the pillows as he tried to keep his hips from moving. He was excited, but he knew it had been too long since his last partner to move things too quickly now. Having a pleasantly sore ass the morning after was one thing, but getting a _tear_ from being overzealous was entirely different.

So he waited until he felt confident enough to encourage Law onwards, and murmured. "More..."

Law’s grin turned sharp at the sound of Kid begging for more, and he pressed both fingers as deep as they would go, hooking them and seeking out his prostate to rub slow circles over it. He leaned in to lick and nibble at the small of his back again as he did it, before he pulled the fingers back and started fucking them into Kid with sharp little motions of his hand, making sure to keep the condom in place.

Kid bit into the pillow to stifle all the sounds falling from him, his hips finally moving in time with Law's hand. His own hands tightened further on the headboard, making the wood creak; he had little doubt he would reopen the cut on his palm like this, but he honestly couldn't bring himself to care.

“Let me hear you, Kid,” Law said, as he dropped his other hand to still his hips just enough to work a third finger into him, before resuming with his slow thrusts, pulling his fingers apart on every pull to stretch him properly.

Kid shivered and reluctantly turned his head to let himself pant and whine at every touch to that sensitive place inside of him. "Fuck, you're good...I know I keep saying that, but _damn_ it’s true."

“Glad to know you approve,” Law smiled smugly, a little stroking to his ego making him more than happy with his choice of partner for the evening. When his fingers finally pulled out of Kid’s body, the condom being chucked over the side of the bed carelessly, he tore open the next one and rolled it on quickly, before rubbing his cock up and down Kid’s ass. “Do you want this?” He asked, teasingly pressing at his opening without actually pushing inside.

Kid groaned and tried to press backwards, hoping to impale himself on it: he couldn't see it, but just the heavy touch alone let him know how very good the doctor would feel in him. "Fuck, please, I _need_ it..."

“Oh, begging _already_ , “ Law purred, pleased against Kid’s skin, before circling a hand over his hips to hold him steady as he finally pressed in, giving Kid exactly what he had been asking for. “Must really have been a while, for you to be so eager for it,” he mused, making sure he would go slow in the initial push. Being rough was a great thing, but it only came after the partner was good and ready to take it.

Kid murmured an agreement, eyes falling shut as he focused only on the feeling of being pushed apart on the inside in the best way possible.

Once he bottomed out, Law held there, bending to press his chest against Kid’s back and breathing heavy from the willpower it took not to just pound into him like this. Gods, Kid felt so good inside, tight and hot, even if Law knew it would feel so much better without the condom. But even only this was enough to have him moaning and resting a hand beside Kid’s body to keep himself steady, to give him just a little more time to get used to this.

Kid was taking deep shaky breaths and it was all he could do to just lie there and accept that perfect force invading him. The headboard creaked even louder at the death grip he had on it.

“Tell me when you’re ready,” Law murmured into his back, pressing his lips against the bumps of his spine to distract himself from the tightness enveloping him.  

Kid concentrated on relaxing his lower body. Despite his eagerness for a rough night, he _really_ did not need a tear in his ass on top of everything else.

He waited until he was sure that he was ready, when he felt himself relax enough, before sighing. "I'm okay, you can move now."

Law nuzzled the back of his neck, before withdrawing completely, pulling out of Kid’s body to add a little more lube to the condom, and when he pushed back in, he did so in a single hard, deep thrust that had him buried all the way to the balls.

“Is this how you want it?” He asked, his voice low and dark and pleased.

"Yessss..." Kid hissed heatedly. "Harder, fuck, _please_ fuck me harder."

Law hummed happily into the side of Kid’s neck, making a little path of bites upwards to suck on the lobe of his ear, before he pulled back and then thrust into him just like that again. He settled in a hard, strong pace that wasn’t too fast, but had most of his strength behind every thrust. Gods, this evening was turning out to be one vigorous work-out, but he was thoroughly enjoying every moment of it.

Kid clenched his eyes shut against the brutal pounding, wanting to give himself over to it completely.

No thoughts, no responsibilities, no orders to fulfill, and no old hag there to sneer at him.

Just himself and a gorgeous man there to make his body too sore to remember anything else but the exquisite painful pleasure thrumming through him.

Law fucked him forceful and deep, loving how the man seemed to get lost in it, but wanting to hear more of the compliments he had been throwing around earlier. More than that, Law wanted to hear him _beg_ for it.

He grabbed Kid by his hair and pulled back, making Kid focus on the here and now, and looking back at him, his hips never slowing.

“Tell me how I feel inside you,” he growled, fucking into Kid relentlessly and squeezing the red hair between his fingers. “Tell me how much you _like_ it.”

Kid struggled to keep his eyes open enough to look at Law. "F-feels _so_ good. You feel so good inside me, you make it so _tight_ . Need you deeper, harder, filling me until I don't have to _think_ anymore." He pleaded.

“ _Yes,_ ” Law growled, using the hand already in Kid’s hair to press his head down into the bed and bending to go after him, putting all the strength of his thrusts into fucking the man right into the mattress, his hips meeting Kid’s so hard they might bruise. His eyes fell shut at the wonderful feel of abandon – he didn’t often allow himself to let go like this with his partners, and there was a deeper, darker part of him that sometimes reared its head; a part which wanted to bite and scratch and pull and push until the person underneath him _shattered_ . It was that part, urging him on now, and he listened only because Kid’s body was strong enough, only because Kid had _asked_ for it.

Kid was a complete mess, writhing with every brutal blow to his prostate, his cock drooling freely on the sheets beneath them.

He begged between pants, pleaded for more, whimpers of how good it felt, and promises of impossible things so long as Law _just didn't stop_.

Law loved how the man was losing his mind completely under him, drank in every sound that fell from him and enjoyed every desperate plea. That just served to drive him harder, deeper, faster, until he was pounding away at Kid with everything he had, his own breath falling in harsh pants and his teeth biting into the back of his neck to quiet himself down so he could enjoy Kid falling into pieces.

He kept one hand to support himself, while he snaked the other under Kid’s body and squeezed tight against his dick for a moment, before he started moving over him, stroking him in tandem with the force of his thrusts.

Given a little more time, Kid had no doubt that he would have come _just_ from Law fucking him, but the hand on his cock gave him that extra push that shoved him headlong over that cliff into a steep dive that left his mind a reeling blank mess of static.

Kid’s body shook with the orgasm, and the tightening around Law sent him following right after, gasping and groaning into his skin. The pleasure was intense and beautiful, but something in the back of his mind reminded him to keep alert, to keep an eye on Kid.

He pulled out as soon as he had control over his limbs, disposing of the condom quickly, and put a hand on Kid’s back.

“Kid, are you still with me?” He asked, stroking over the sweaty skin.

Kid only murmured something vague, his eyes glazed over with a far-away expression; one that clearly stated he wasn't truly registering a single word Law said.

“Oh, you’re so far gone, aren’t you?” Law asked, a touch of wonder on his face. “Just like that?”

He smiled and used the sheet under Kid to clean him up as best as he could, before nudging him over to the cleaner half of the bed and settling him against Law’s own body, then pulling the covers over his bare shoulders to keep him warm. He wasn’t accustomed to this level of intimacy with his one-night stands, but Kid was in the kind of state where he needed a little more attention than the usual lay.

“That was so good, Kid, so good,” Law offered as he pet Kid's back with the hand wrapped around him.

Kid smiled faintly, still away in that dream-like state, only barely taking in the world around him and Law's reassurances. He weakly nuzzled into Law's chest, clinging to him instinctively while his mind sorted itself.

Law kept the man closer to his chest, licking his lips at the faraway expression on his face. Having this kind of hold over his partners gave him a certain thrill down to his core, a want to rough them up, to leave them crying and begging, to have them writhing; whether in pain or pleasure, it really depended only on the mood that struck him. Often, it was both. He was fairly sure he had given Kid a fair dose of both with how forceful he had been, though he could do much more to him, if given the opportunity.

And he was fairly certain he would have that opportunity again.

A sharp smirk tugged at the corners of his lips as he traced lazy patterns over the man’s back and waited for him to get a little more of himself back.

* * *

It was maybe almost an hour before Kid started to become more aware of his surroundings. Kid shivered slightly, a little cold even though he was wrapped in covers and Law's arms.

Kid licked his lips, his mouth feeling dry. "Law?" He shakily tried to pull the other man even closer to him.

Law had kept up his casual petting and rubbing at the man’s shoulders and back the entire time, talking to him from time to time to ensure he wouldn’t doze off before he came out of it. When he finally seemed to stir, Law shifted until he could properly look at Kid’s face and grinned.

“Welcome back,” he hummed contentedly, letting Kid pull him closer. He didn’t miss the shudder or the lip licking, stretching over the side of the bed to grab the water bottle he kept on the bedside table. “Have some. Are you cold?”

Kid took a few sips of water before answering. "A little. I was told that's natural, the guy I went to was a professional at a brothel. I've only been able to see him a few times though."

Hawkins was an expensive top of the line specialized escort at a high quality brothel owned by the Donquixote Family, which made Kid that much more against going to war; as they were included as one of the three targets. The Donquixote owned nearly eighty percent of their region’s brothels alone, and _all_ of the specialized ones. Well, the ones worth even setting foot in anyway.

It was hard enough keeping the old hag out of his business already, he couldn't step foot into any establishment owned by his Family without her finding out about it sooner or later. If by some miracle they won this war, Kid could kiss even the very _illusion_ of privacy good bye.

He couldn't even spend too large an amount of money at once without her being alerted to it; which resulted in him having to save up discreetly to afford time with Hawkins, even though the man had given Kid a discount as a sign of favor.

“Yes, it is,” Law nodded, glad to know the man was well aware of this. “You should have mentioned you were looking for something like that, I could have done better,” he teased, before nuzzling into Kid’s hair and pulling away gently. “Let me get you your clothes, I’ll be right back,” he pulled out of the bed and patted around the room to gather Kid’s abandoned pants and turtleneck from the variel locations they had been abandoned at.

Kid tried not to give in to the need to crawl after the other man in a bid to stay close to him. He stifled an upset whimper at the lose of warmth and kept his eyes locked on Law's moving form. "You can just leave them at the end of the bed, I'll get them in the morning..."

“You need to put on something _now_ , you’re cold, remember?” Law huffed as he came back and dropped the clothes there, before sitting on the edge and carding his hand through Kid’s hair. He could practically feel the man’s need to be touched, but his body had to be cared for in other ways, as well. “I could grab a second blanket for the bed, but I’d have to go get the staff for that, if you really don’t want to sleep with your clothes on,” he offered, scratching at Kid’s scalp.

Kid frowned at his choices, leaning into the petting before eventually grabbing his shirt and tugging it on. "This should be enough... if you don't mind me staying the night?" He asked hesitantly. Kid knew Hawkins had explicitly made clear to Kid that he was never to be left alone or push himself to be too active after a 'session', but Kid also couldn't force himself where he wasn't welcomed either.

“Please, Kid, I couldn’t let you leave in good conscience right now,” Law scoffed and after tugging on a pair of sleep pants he kept on top of the suitcase, he slipped back under the covers and wrapped both arms around Kid. “I won’t be in any hurry in the morning, so please, make yourself comfortable,” he said as he settled the blankets around the both of them, and sighed into the comfort of the bed and a warm body beside him.

Kid smiled and eagerly wrapped his body around Law's, greedily leeching his warmth. "Thank you. For this and for everything else." Kid murmured sleepily into Law's neck.

“You needn’t thank me, Kid,” Law promised into his hair, as he pressed closer too and stroked Kid’s hair until he felt the man fall asleep against him. It took Law a lot longer, before he could let himself drift over into a dreamless rest as well.

* * *

The next morning, Kid stirred in bed, coughing slightly to clear his throat before stretching a bit like a cat. He yawned, cracking open his eyelids to look around.

It took him only a moment to remember where he was and he turned with a frown, looking for Law. He patted the cold spot next to him with a sleepy pout.

"Law?" He called out roughly.

Law, who didn’t sleep much on a good night even in his own bed, had long since woken up and been quietly taking care of some things around the room. He thought it might be considered rather impolite to wake his partner at the crack of dawn just because he couldn’t sleep more than four hours at a time, so he had made sure to be quiet while he put most of the room in order, gathering Kid’s things to lay them on the sofa and putting away the remnants of their dinner and other activities in the trash. He had then settled onto the couch, not wanting to disturb Kid’s sleep, paging leisurely through a medical journal.

He put it away, when he heard Kid moving about, and by the time he called out, Law was already halfway to the bed. He climbed onto it and stretched over the covers beside Kid, pecking him casually.

“Sorry, I’m restless in the morning and didn’t want to wake you up. I also changed your bandage while you were sleeping.I hope that's alright,” he said as he settled against the sleep-warm body. “Would you like to call for some room service for breakfast?”

Kid hummed with a smile on his face, moving to crawl over and lay on top of Law like an overgrown puppy of sorts.

"That’s fine. Mmmm, and food would be nice, but I have breakfast right here." He mumbled as he kissed Law good morning.

Law kissed back indulgently, enjoying the slick slide of lips against lips and the warm weight settling atop him. He brought his arms up around Kid’s neck and slipped tattooed fingers through his hair.

“I’m afraid,” he said between kisses, “I do have some somewhere to be in the afternoon, so while I’ve enjoyed our evening immensely, I don’t believe it would be wise to start anything right now.”

Kid made a sound of complaint, but knew he didn't have the right to disrupt the doctor's day. Plus, he wanted to keep on the man's good side for hope of seeing him again.

Kid wasn't going to let something this good slip between his fingers.

"How long will you be in town for?" Kid asked as he reluctantly pulled back.

Law slipped a hand over the back of Kid’s shirt, spreading his fingers over his back and nuzzling his neck, but didn’t push for anything beyond that.

“Half a week or so,” he said, keeping Kid and his warmth close. “But my boss has been threatening to send me here to more conferences in the future. Maybe, if you’re open to it, we could see each other again? Next time, I can _really_ take you under,” he looked up and grinned widely at Kid, a tug at the side of his lips that was beyond pleased.

Kid smiled widely in return. "I'd really like that."

A ringtone suddenly sounded from his phone and he groaned. "My friend's calling to check in, he's a bit of a mother hen. I better let him now I'll be on my way soon."

Kid rolled out of bed and grabbed his phone, taking Killer's call on the last ring. A quick conversation and promises that everything was fine, and that he would be back in a couple of hours at most.

Kid hung up and turned to look at Law. “I should get dressed and head out. We could get breakfast afterwards before I leave?"

“Certainly,” Law smiled as he left the bed and followed after him, his eyes slipping towards the tube of lipstick Kid had left out on the table the previous night, after writing the number on his napkin. He’d had this thought stuck in his head ever since and he bit his lip, wondering if he should ask.

He sauntered over to the table and took the lipstick, rolling it between his fingers.

“Do you mind if I...” he gestured vaguely, looking up at Kid from under his lashes, almost shy.

Kid finished pulling up his pants and looked at his lipstick with a pause. He hesitated.

Honestly, Kid had been ready to wait to fix himself up in the nearest restaurant’s bathroom. He had never felt comfortable doing something that intimate around those he hadn't known for years.

"You... want to do it for me?" He asked in a halting tone.

“If you don’t mind,” Law’s eyes fell to the tube he was spinning around in his fingers, twirling it like he sometimes did with scalpels (not in front of a _certain someone_ though, because he was too much of a worry bird).

Kid hesitated only a few more moments before slowly sitting down on the couch. "If you really want to..."

Kid still didn't know how he felt about it, but he really wanted Law to like him.

Law smiled and stood before him, running a hand through Kid’s impressive bed hair and bending down to kiss him one last time, before applying the makeup.

“It looks good on you,” he said when he pulled back, uncapping the tube and rolling it out, before he took Kid’s face in one hand to keep him still. He carefully ran the dark color over his lower lip, one long drag of it and the color darkened it nicely, before returning to slip it over his upper one.

He pulled back a little, admiring how nicely it brought attention to Kid’s lips, and slowly licked his own.

Kid rubbed his lips together to smooth the lipstick properly, then smiled faintly. "Thank you." He made to stand up, opening his mouth to ask about breakfast with the doctor.

But he couldn't.

Kid felt his head swim when he tried to force his body to listen, and he blinked in confusion. "Wha-"

An icy cold feeling rushed over him as he felt his sight start to dim. Kid seethed as he made an automatic connection and used the last of his strength to lunge at Law. " _You_. Who are you?! Who do you work for?!" He snarled.

With the drugs Law had laced the lipstick with having the immediate effect he had been hoping for, it was child’s play to press a hand over Kid’s chest and shove him back into the sofa. He had been _certain_ it would work fast, with how thin the lips were, and for all the precautions Kid took, he really wasn’t too careful about leaving his personal belongings unattended.

As Law saw his head begin to sway on his neck, he grinned, sharp and dangerous down at him, his voice low with dark promise.

“I’ve got you now, Kid.”

The last thing Kid saw before he lost consciousness, was Law’s twisted smirk and the letters “DEATH” tattooed in black ink.


	2. A Line Is Crossed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or 'A Line Is Crossed (Bad Law, No Cookie)'
> 
> Kid wakes up and Law shines light on his new situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everybody! Short chapter but there's plenty of meat to it (Or tofu, for the veggie lovers <3).
> 
> Enjoy and let us know what you think!

Law clicked his phone shut as he noticed the heart monitor he had attached to Kid pick up. He threw a look to the surveillance camera overlooking his main operation room, but Kid hadn’t moved at all. Trying to pretend he was asleep. He wasn’t the first one to try that.

Unfortunately for him, and everyone else who had gone through Law’s special facilities, Law controlled everything here, and he knew the moment anything changed. Cora often called him obsessive, and perhaps he was, to a certain point. He was beyond obsessed with the things that interested him. And this was his favorite hobby, after all. How lucky for the Family that it was so very useful, too.

He had sent Shachi and Penguin out earlier – they didn’t often stick around for when Law started working on his newest patient, not that Law would be starting on Kid for a while. He was certain the man would be a tough nut to crack, and a little initial stress and letting him stew with his own horror was a sure fire way to ensure that he _would_ crack.

But, in order to ensure Kid’s imagination would go wild, he had to give him a little information. Nothing _too_ telling. Just his name. Or rather, epithet – the one he was known by in the less legal circles.

After all, if there were two things that the Surgeon of Death was known for, it was that, one – he could get any information from anyone, and two – none of his patients were ever left alive.

He turned the monitor that showed him Kid’s prone form in the other room and clicked a remote to turn the temperature there down a little lower. It was always best to keep his victims uncomfortable, after all.

* * *

Kid held back a shiver as the temperature dropped more, he didn't doubt he would be able to see his breathe if he opened his eyes and concentrated.

He could feel a equally cool metal surface beneath him and automatically knew the only thing covering his nude form was a thin sheet.

The temperature dropping was no doubt intentional: whoever was holding him knew he was awake.

Kid opened his eyes resolutely and looked around, and only saw a seemingly bare room with white concrete walls like a hospital.

Kid didn't bother to try to pull at his restraints after the initial tugs that assured him they were well secured, neither did he make any sort of sound or move to call out to his captors. They would arrive on their own time and it would be a waste of time and precious energy to rage at them.

So he kept silent and waited.

* * *

Law checked one more time over all of his equipment, ensured the recordings were going well, and got up from his place behind the desk. He sent one message to tell Don he was starting work on his new target – he hated interruptions, and knew the Family head would make sure there were none, unless there was an emergency, and left his phone beside one of the monitors. It was time to welcome Kid to the last place he was ever going to see.

The room Kid was in was on the level below the one with Law’s office, and he took the stairs without much hurry, letting his steps echo in the corridor. There was something to be said about making an entrance, after all. Once the sliding door to the operating room opened, he grinned down at Kid, liking the sight of him strapped down on Law’s table with nothing but a sheet over him and completely helpless.

“Welcome back,” Law said, and while the words were purposefully a repeat of what he had said to the man when he had resurfaced the night before, there was a certain hint in his voice that left the impression Kid wasn’t coming back to anything nice. That he might have been better off never having woken up.

Kid's eyes narrowed. He refused to reply to the theatrical 'greeting'.

Out of irritation, Kid went a step further, looking the doctor up and down as best he could from his restrained position before resolutely closing his eyes in a clear dismissal.

“So cold, Kid,” Law’s eyebrows rose in mock-hurt. “After all we shared last night, I would have thought you’d be happy to see me again,” he came closer to the laying man and ran a finger down his chest, pulling the sheet down a little.

Kid tried not to tense up as gooseflesh rippled over him at the warm touch. "Why exactly am I here? What Family are you with?"

More importantly, did they know who he was? But Kid just couldn't think of how they would figure out who he actually was within the Family. Did they see him with Killer and assume he was like him, some enforcer or high ranked muscle?

“Hm, I suppose it’s about time for proper introductions, isn’t it,” Law smiled wide, the corners of his lips turning up with undisguised glee, “Miss Childe.”

Figuring out that Miss Childe, _Big Mom’s_ only daughter and heir was actually a man in her free time – and apparently male in her physical gender, as well – had been a shock for Law. He was pretty damn sure there weren’t many other people who had figured it out - it had to be the reason Kid had been less on guard than he would have been otherwise.

“It was horribly impolite of me, not to ask if you prefer that name,” he hummed thoughtfully.

Kid had frozen stiff when Law used his other name. The bastard knew, but _how_ the hell did he know? No one in the Family who knew would be _stupid_ enough give up that kind of information, for _many_ unpleasant reasons.

"Just Kid is fine. How did you figure it out?" Kid eyed him. "Not even most of the higher ups in the Family know. And the ones who do, _also_ know what would happen to them if they ran their mouth about."

They all knew that _when_ Big Mom found out someone had talked, she would eat the fool alive.

Literally.

Law didn’t miss the stiffness that settled over Kid, smirking down at him. He hefted himself up to sit sideways on the table Kid was strapped to, reaching to grab him by the chin and hold his head steady – certain he wouldn’t be able to bite at him – as he ran a finger over his lower lip.

“Oh, it was tricky, but you see, there’s no one else who uses _quite_ the same color of lipstick as you. Isn’t it curious, how that was your downfall both times?” Law looked beyond smug with his discovery. “I could show you some of my favorite photos I’ve collected – in fact, I will, later – but unfortunately I think I forgot them on my bedside table,” his grin turned lecherous.

Kid sneered and bared his teeth dangerously. "A stalking pervert like you _would_ notice something like that."

“A pervert, am I?” Law laughed low and amused. “That’s not what you were calling me last night. What was it? ‘ _You’re so good at this_ ‘? ‘ _More, please, fuck me harder_ ‘? Oh, you have no idea how good it was, knowing just who I had under me. And when you let yourself go into subspace, _ooh_ ,” he bit his lip, eyes sparkling as he looked down at Kid. “I could have done _anything_ to you, anything I wanted.”

Kid felt his insides curl in on themselves, and all he wanted to do was hide. He knew he shouldn't let this get to him so much, but Kid had never experienced such an _intimate_ betrayal like this.

Growing up, he had always been able to tell instinctively who he could and who he couldn't trust, and defended himself against any who were uncertain. He had learned to guard himself entirely from all but a precious chosen few, and even then only revealed certain parts of himself to one person. But not this, he hadn't ever expected to feel so _invaded_ in such a way.

How could he have been so stupid?

He stared Law down with a venomous look. "Then why didn't you?"

Law’s grin was wide and cruel as he leaned right over Kid’s face, the look of betrayal on his face feeling so _very_ rewarding. Last night’s act had been so completely worth it.

“Because it’s so much more _fun_ when you’re lucid,” Law said, no more than inches from his face, before pulling away and dropping off of the table completely.

The truth was that Law had wanted to know Kid’s loyal guard dog was off his trail, at least for the moment. Hearing the man reassure Killer over the phone in the morning had been just what he was waiting for – but he had been more than capable of drugging him or taking him down at no less than five other opportunities during their time together, but waiting for the morning after had proven to be very much worth it.  

"Whatever, you're just a _coward_ . Bet you feel so good about yourself when the other is unable to move or fight back. You couldn't have taken me in a straight up fight, tricks and cruelty is all ya got. Your ass was pretty nice though, so I guess I can't complain too much." Kid sighed and laid his head back down. "So what do you want and who are you with? Of course, you _are_ planning to kill me, but you could have done that with a different drug. So you need something first."

“Oh, Kid, whoever taught you the only way to fight is with your fists was a fool and has lied to you badly. As far as I’m concerned, I have very much won this fight already. It’s only a matter of time until I get everything I want from you.” He made a short circle of the room and pulled a curtain that covered an assortment of tools, from what looks to be scalpels, to torture instruments that Kid couldn’t comprehend what they were used for. It was a move Law loved to do, just to see his patients’ reactions.

Kid barely glanced over all the instruments of torture before turning away again, doing his best to appear bored. "You still haven't told me who you work for. What? Are you just some hired gun, or a creepy ass serial killer that got lucky?"

Or worse… did his- did _she_ send him? Maybe she had just finally gotten tired of him. The sting of hurt at the thought just added to his self-hatred.

“I’m actually surprised you haven’t figured it out, since I’m sure you’ve seen my work,” Law said, leaning back beside the array of tools and smirking at Kid. “Not my face, but my _hands_ certainly. I didn’t lie to you, Kid. I _am_ a doctor. A surgeon, to be precise,” he lifted one hand with the finger tattoos facing the man and wiggled them, bringing attention to the dark painted letters over them.

It all suddenly clicked into place and Kid felt like bashing his own skull against the concrete walls.

"The Surgeon of Death." Kid said flatly as he mentally lashed himself for not seeing it before. Stupid, so fucking stupid.

Admittedly, Law liked it better when he got harsher reactions, when people started breaking down at the very sight of his tattoos, or when they paled like a sheet and got this look of doomed determination on their face that said they were resolute to be the one who didn’t break, even if they knew deep inside that Law would squeeze every last bit of information out of them and leave them in pieces later.

Kid’s reaction was much more subdued. Perhaps it was the shock? Or maybe he at least thought he was made of stronger stuff. Well, whatever it was, it left Law unsatisfied with it, and he decided he would _really_ have to make Kid scream to make up for it.

“Yes, that’s me,” he smiled in spite of his thoughts, opening his arms to gesture towards the room surrounding them. “And this is my personal playground. And _you_ ,” he stepped forwards, poking a finger into the exposed skin of Kid’s chest, “are my new plaything.”

"Tch, do whatever you want. But if you're hoping to send a message or extort money from Big Mom, then you're shit out of luck." Kid knew he was fucked, no way around that.

Killer had been right, about their security for him resting too heavily on no one figuring out 'Childe's' secret. Now Kid was going to pay for his vanity. He had been _so_ sure, and had placed too much faith in his own abilities. Well, at least he didn't drag Killer and the others down with him.

"What do the _Donquixote_ want with me anyway?" There were three things known about the 'Surgeon of Death': one, they had the skills to put all but the finest surgeons to shame. Two, they had distinct tattoos. And finally, they were a member of the Donquixote Family, though no one could be certain of which one.

Once upon a time, it was thought the Surgeon was just some urban myth started by the Donquixote to scare off competition for territory.

Until the videos started.

One year, a video had gone out to every Family worth naming, and on that video had been a nightmare no theater would ever have shown.

Killer had refused to let Kid see it for the first few years, saying that despite everything, Kid was still just too young to understand the true horrors that humans committed against one another.

It was only after Kid had accomplished his first kill order in the Family name that Killer said he was ready.

Kid hadn't known what was expected of him, how he was supposed to act.

It took a long time to tell even Killer that what he had felt wasn't horror or disgust, but admiration. And perhaps a little arousal.

He just never thought he himself would be on the operating table of the Surgeon.

Kid knew what to expect, there was no point letting himself look pathetic. If the bastard recorded it and sent it back to the Family, Kid _knew_ Killer would watch it, the loyal idiot wouldn't be able to help himself.

He refused to disgrace his friend any more than he already had.

Kid _did_ get that look of determination, eventually, but it was the look of the people who steeled themselves not to scream, not the ones who thought they had a way to win. Law appreciated that – the man had a good and realistic look on things. He was not getting out of Law’s grasp.

He grabbed the edge of the sheet that had been covering Kid, and with one sharp motion pulled it entirely off of him, revealing the expanse of his pale, strong body. Law’s eyes raked all over him, his smirk turning positively evil as he examined his patient. He could have so much fun with breaking every little piece of information Kid had out of him.

“Where should I start, I wonder?” he hummed thoughtfully under his breath, running a finger up and down the center of Kid’s chest. It wasn’t a coincidence that he was following the exact line that was one of the first to be cut during autopsies. He himself had done a vivisection or two on live humans (one of those was that one particular video that had brought two lesser families begging to be allied with Don just after seeing it) but he didn’t plan on going that far with Kid.

Well. Not quite yet.

Kid kept silent, but despite himself, his body was steadily becoming more aware.

Oddly, he somehow felt empty, physically lighter, as if he had suddenly lost weight. Kid could feel a needle in his arm and heard a soft dripping noise, so he knew he was hooked up to an IV. But maybe the most embarrassing part was the weird stretching sensation in his dick. He recognized the feeling from one of his stays at a hospital; a fucking catheter. Guess the bastard didn't want a mess.

Law glided his touch slowly over Kid’s body, knowing his fingers weren’t much warmer than the room and the phantom sensation of the touch would stay with him for a while. Now that the cards were on the table – Kid was aware of how he had been played, left bare and defenseless, and he knew exactly what was coming to him – it was time for a retreat, let the man stew in his thoughts, assure that he would work himself into an actual state of true fear before Law had even started on him.

“Hm, maybe I’ll need _that,_ “ he muttered under his breath, as if talking to himself, and, without another word, he turned and exited the room, leaving the door to slide shut behind him. He made his way up to his office and checked his phone. He would give Kid a couple of hours down there on his own, before he went to see him again.

In the meantime, he had to edit _that_ bit of the recording a little. There were parts he would rather Don not hear…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naughty Law, saying such mean things will come back to haunt you~
> 
> Things are starting to move, and it's only going to get more interesting. And smutty. And other things.
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter and we look forward to what you have to say! ; )


	3. Cross Examination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real interrogations begin, full of revaluation, revelations, and redrawing of lines.

Kid wasn't exactly sure how long he just laid there, naked and bare to the cold room. As stupid and darkly amusing as the thought was, he doubted the cool temperature was doing _anything_ for his dick size.

Kid tried to keep his mind clear and sleep as best he could, even if it couldn't really even qualify as even an actual nap. His body refused to relax that much. But Kid took deep even breaths and let his thoughts drift.

He knew it was likely this would be the most uninterrupted rest he would get for quite some time, if ever again.

* * *

It must have been a few hours, but finally the Surgeon returned.

Kid was trying not to think of him as 'Law' anymore. It was best to distance himself as much as possible now.

The anticipation didn’t seem to do much for Kid, but Law still let him stew in it for a while between his sessions – after all, the longer it took, the closer the man would be to breaking.

He didn’t _really_ do much the first day, though, just a little play with the temperature – dumping a bucket of cold water over Kid only to leave him in the room shivering and with no hope of warmth until he couldn’t even _shake_ anymore.

That would naturally be followed up by warming him up – Law certainly didn’t want him to freeze to death – by heating up the metal table he was lying on. To his freezing body, the table which was barely above warm, felt impossibly hot, like it would melt the skin right off his back.

It wouldn’t, certainly. Law often used this as the first steps to getting to people. He would talk to Kid through it all, cruel promises of everything he wanted to do to him, reminders of how helpless he was, of how alone.

He didn’t start asking the questions until the second day, and even then Kid didn’t even seem to notice he was being interrogated. Law started with simple things, boring questions that wouldn’t matter to anyone: how often he went to bars like the previous night? Did he look for company in brothels often? He didn’t really make it a point to force answers out of Kid, this was simply warm up after all. But if he _did_ receive one, he stopped whatever he had been doing for a short while. It wasn’t often, though, because he purposefully chose embarrassing questions, things Kid wouldn’t want to tell him, knowing who he was.  

He was going to start with the real questions the next day, after he had him accustomed to receiving a reprieve for every answer. That was also when Don would be watching real time, giving Law the questions he needed to get out of Kid.

It was also when the real pain would start.

* * *

Law called Penguin in for the third day, since he always preferred to have someone to assist him in case anything happened and he needed to keep Kid alive. While the man didn’t take any part in the torture, it was always good to have backup for the case of an emergency.

He checked the cameras once more for whether they were recording properly and set up the link to the house – Don would be watching this time, watching and directing. Law was only his tool for dragging the information out, Don was the one who knew what questions had to be answered by whom. Law could, very easily help there, too, but he never really bothered. He liked the role he played, and he played it _well._

And today he would make Kid _scream_.

The sliding door opened to allow him in, and the look on his face was different this time. Not simply an amused condensation or manic delight, but there was a determined set to his jaw, his body moving sharply, ready to do his job. He didn’t bother greeting Kid – gloating and messing with his mind was for when he was playing. Now, Kid was just a patient, and Law had something he wanted from him.

He lowered a display from where it was usually hidden in the wall, and angled it so Kid wouldn’t be able to see what was on it no matter how he turned his head. Don could hear them, but Law preferred not to have the man actually talking to him while he worked, so he would read the questions there, before he turned them to Kid.

“Whenever you’re ready,” he said seemingly to the room at large, as he went to the displayed torture tools and picked out a few to begin with. He would probably be coming back there a few times, but having a couple at hand at the start was a habit. They twanged with the sound of metal hitting metal as they were being put into the tray Law used, and even though Kid couldn’t see exactly which ones he was picking out, he could hear that very clearly.

Kid was keeping his eyes shut tightly, trying to regulate his breathing, but every sound of metal dropping onto the Surgeon's tray was more grating than any bonesaw.

He had seen the screen the bastard had pulled out, and taking from the fact that the Surgeon seemed to defer to it, Kid had little doubt that whoever was on the other side of that connection was high up in the Donquixote Family.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of that screen was not merely a higher up, but the head himself. He always personally oversaw Law's interrogations and had cleared his schedule just for this very important, very _special_ session.

Big Mom was up to something huge.

She was more arrogant in multi-family councils and her officers walked with unusual swagger, even their grunts were venturing deep into the territories of other families. No coward like Big Mom would get that overconfident if she didn't have something massive in the works.

That was why Don had asked Law to capture ‘Miss Childe’. Normally it was bad form to go after a Family heir, and was likely to bring that Family down on your head, but Don was seeing too many red flags from too many sources.

He needed answers about the bitch's plans, and he needed them _now_.

Also, alarmingly, despite her heir being missing for three days, none of his contacts were aware of anyone… _actually_ looking for the man strapped to Law's table. Just his personal bodyguard and a handful of what must have been his close friends.

If Law had disappeared like that, that very _day_ Don would have had his whole Family hunting, canvassing the streets, using every resource he had at his disposal to find him. Big Mom had acted like she didn't even notice. What the fuck was going on?

Oh yes, Don wanted answers. Law would be getting them.

He put his fingers to the keyboard. _Law. First thing on the agenda is to find out what he knows about Big Mom's plans. She's up to something- find out what it is for me._

Law scanned the text on the monitor and nodded, setting down the tray with his tools of choice on the table.

“Now, Kid. This is going to be simple. You don’t _really_ need those pretty fingernails of yours anymore; so for every time you refuse to answer a question, you’re going to lose one of them. If you’re persistent enough to lose them _all_ , well, there are the _toenails_ ,” his smile was cold to the bone, but there was still a hint of dark excitement in his eyes.

“How much do you know about what Big Mom’s planning?” He asked first, starting him with an easy one. It was a good way to try and promote compliance later.  

Kid blinked, now feeling confused. He had been prepared to just be used to send a message to Big Mom. Well, he guessed it made sense to take advantage of the opportunity to get information. But this line of questioning was not exactly what he had been expecting. Insider details? Reasonable. Territory inner workings? Useful. Business secrets? Certainly. But could they really be asking about _that_?

He had to be sure.

Kid cautiously prodded him. "Please clarify. I do not understand the question. Know that Big Mom is always up to many things. I am _not_ refusing to answer your question, I am only asking for clarification." He tried to be as clear and concise as he could manage.

Don sucked on his eyeteeth as he considered how to phrase it, rubbing his chin. It wasn't defiance to ask for clarification, and honestly, Big Mom might be a coward but she was not usually an idiot. She, like he, must have over a dozen plans in the works at all times. There was no way to stay at the top without them.

_Clarification granted: Big Mom is currently planning, and enacting, something so monumental even her grunts are boldly trespassing into the depths of my territory and that of other big names, like Whitebeard and Silvers. The smaller plots and plans do not concern us- I want to know who or what has made a coward turn confident. I sincerely doubt Big Mom would be so openly moving against_ **_every_ ** _other major Family without either a secret backer, or a secret weapon._

"You're actually going to answer? Way to take all the fun out of this," Law complained. He did consult with the monitor and convey Don's clarification though, repeating almost word for word. He didn't want Kid to have the chance to try that again. He twirled the scalpel absently as he waited.

Kid was frowning now. _Had_ Big Mom been acting different lately? Had the Family? He hadn't kept a close eye on her lately, or operations outside of his own in a while, so it _was_ possible.

Maybe her unexpected announcement hadn't been so sudden after all... 

"War. Big Mom is planning war against yours and those of the two other top Families." Kid said finally. Like hell he would bleed for that woman. If he couldn't have the pleasure of killing her himself, he would let them do his dirty work. "But I don't know why or who, if _anyone_ , is backing her. She fucking sprang that shit on us the day this asshole picked me up. It's why I was trying to get drunk. She's always been crazy, but now she's gone insane. Unless she's hiding something _big_ , she's going to get us all killed."

Don growled softly, getting up and pacing back and forth for a minute or two. That didn't sound like a lie: he and Law were both natural lie detectors, Law by reading the body signs, Don by reading the face and the voice.

He didn't like Big Mom keeping her Family in the dark. Smacked of betrayal, and that was too bitter of a taste for him.

_Perhaps not necessarily._ He returned to the keyboard scowling. _Tell me, have you been discontent with Big Mom's leadership, Mr. Eustass?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things getting interesting and are certainly heating up. Oh, Don what ARE you thinking?~
> 
> Let us know what YOU are thinking, friends! And we'll see you next time~


	4. Lines Redrawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid is made an offer he cannot refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome and please enjoy this new chapter of Crossing Lines!

Law pressed his lips tight. He tended not to busy himself too much with the Family politics, but war? That was something that would reach every corner of the territories, and it would leave  _ no _ one unscarred. It was always that way. 

And not only was Kid delivering news like  _ that _ , he wasn’t even making Law  _ work _ for them. He had been so set on making the man scream, he considered pulling out a few nails just on principle.

And then he glanced up and saw Don’s next question and he froze in disbelief.

“What are you  _ thinking _ ?” Law’s eyes narrowed.

Don didn’t  _ ask _ questions like that. This wasn’t the information they would need, this smacked of something Don had never done before, and it set Law on edge.

Once a person was in Law’s hands, they  _ never _ came out alive. Period. Asking a dead man of their allegiance was pointless, since their allegiance never  _ mattered _ after Law had been working on them for a while.

Don raised his eyes to Law's through the monitor.  _ I'm  _ **_thinking_ ** _ he is angry at his Family Head. I'm thinking there has been no movements to find him after being missing for  _ **_three_ ** _ days. I'm thinking someone as important as her  _ **_Heir_ ** _ , she might not chance destroying because he might have turned while he was gone. In short, Law, I'm thinking of stopping the War before it starts. At it's source. But for that, I need an in. He may be it. _

Kid eyed the weird look on Law's face and sighed. "If you haven't got any more questions, mind killing me now?"

Law read through what Don was typing, and yes, he understood it, logically. If Kid was so ready to tell them everything, without even really being tortured for it, he was bound to either be suicidal, which Law doubted, or  _ really _ dislike his situation. And Don was willing to use that… Which was smart, of course it was, this was  _ Don _ , but…

Law had never let a person on his table go free. The moment he strapped someone down, that was the end for them. But now, Don was proposing that Kid might be useful off of it, that he might be let free. It was taking Law a moment to find his footing with this strange new concept. 

He cleared his throat at Kid’s question and forced himself to relay Don’s earlier words.

“Have you been… discontent with Big Mom's leadership?”

Kid eyed him at the odd question. "What do you care? But if you have to know, yes. That woman brings nothing but hell to everything she touches. I was the only one at the meeting who spoke against her sudden decision for war because the rest are terrified of her, or are every bit as insane. People call her 'Big Mom' like she's some kind of sweet mother figure, sometimes she'll even act the part on the outside. But make no mistake, the old hag doesn't give a fuck about anything but  _ herself _ ,  _ food _ , and  _ power _ . In that order. She only cares to listen to what I have to say half of the time and that's only w-" Kid clenched his jaw and went quiet.

He didn't owe them anything that personal.

There was a sudden smashing sound from the monitor.

When Law looked back to the screen, Don was standing up behind his desk, and a glass tumbler had been shattered in his grip as he tried to keep his temper.

"Sir?" "Boss!" "Papa?!"

"I'm fine," came Don's voice from the speakers as he reassured his panicked guards, and kissed Bellamy on the head. "Just upset, a bit. Someone go fetch me the aid kit." When that was done, he turned back to the monitor, teeth showing. "Well, as I can no longer type, I suppose you'd best turn me to face our guest, my dear surgeon."

Law’s entire stance shifted into alert at the sound of breaking glass, and he released a breath when he saw it was just Don’s tumbler. Admittedly, no one would really be able to succeed in breaking into his office, but people had tried. 

But Law could understand this, Don’s anger at what Kid had just said. The man cared so much for his Family that he reacted  _ very _ strongly every time he found out others didn’t. It was why Whitebeard and Silvers were two of the very few larger Families they kept decent relations with. Both leaders were just as caring for their own. Don wouldn't ally with anyone who wasn’t. 

“It was just alcohol, you don’t even need to sterilize it much,” Law said, his entire demeanor changing drastically from anything he had shown Kid since he had woken up in this room. If anything, he looked much closer to how he had been the night they met. “Just make sure to get all the glass out,” he added, before he reached out to move the monitor. He pushed a button on the remote, and the table Kid was lying on shifted, plates moving around so it was more like a chair, all the restraints still in place, but the man was at least sitting up now. Law kept his place beside him, but turned the monitor so it was in front of them both, facing Kid. He still made sure Kid would have to look up – it was the smallest of things to give Don another touch of dominance, which the man usually had due to his size anyway.

Don was now holding a cloth to his bloody hand, and tilted his head at Kid. "Sorry about losing my cool. I do not… favor those who treat their own badly. I in fact rather…  _ despise _ them," it was hard not to snarl as he said it and he talked through his teeth a little before getting a better handle on himself. "Things are not run like that in my Family. I do not ignore the advice and concern of my Family members, no matter their rank- oh, thank you, Belly."

He took the first aid kit from Bellamy and fished out the tweezers, which Bellamy then took from him. "I'll get the shards out, you focus, Sir. You said today was an important one."

Don looked like he was going to protest a moment, then sighed and patted the blond's head with his uninjured hand. "Yes, Belly. As I was saying, Mr. Kid, frankly that woman's conduct disgusts me. You wouldn't know of any  _ others _ having the same opinion of her as you, would you?"

Kid froze up when it dawned on him just who he was talking to.  _ This _ was the Surgeon's  _ direct _ supervisor? The bastard was a hell of a lot higher up the totem pole than Kid thought.

Kid had never thought to ever see Donquixote Doflamingo outside of official business meetings between the city’s big Families, and even that was a rarity. He had never even  _ spoken _ to the Family head directly before.

Kid's restrained hands twitched, wanting to smooth out a skirt that wasn't there. He was suddenly very aware of his naked form and he felt increasingly uncomfortable.

"Yes… Sir." Kid said hesitantly, not entirely sure how to deal with this situation. "The number of those who are loyal to me are considerable, and the others that aren't loyal to either myself or Big Mom are larger still."

Don's fingers tapped his lower lip. "Do you think you could either persuade this undecided faction, or convince them to abandon her, given a little time… and incentive?" He leaned in toward the screen, over Bellamy's head where the pup bent studiously over his work to make sure he didn't miss a single shard.

Law’s lips quirked at Kid’s ‘Sir’ and the sudden uncomfortable fidgeting. Kid looked like he wanted to check his hair and tug at his clothes, not that he had any.

“You’re proposing he  _ work _ for us?” Law raised his eyebrows at Don. “You really think someone I’ve been working on for two days would be willing to work with us?” He shot a look at Kid from the corner of his eyes. Surely he hadn’t done  _ much _ , but he had still put the man through extreme discomfort and psychological abuse. Was there  _ any _ chance he wouldn’t be going for Law’s throat the moment he was released?

“Though, I suppose I wouldn’t mind a new ‘patient’. I could make her scream nicely, I bet,” there was a sharp cruelty on his face this time. He knew what a family was supposed to be like – like Don and Cora and  _ home _ – and while he might not feel  _ quite _ as strongly as Don on the subject, such obvious abuse wasn’t something he would forgive either.

"That's  _ exactly _ what I'm proposing. As I said, it would not be without compensation… and I don't just mean the monetary kind. I do not turn away those who crave home and family and safety… nor does my protection come at any greater cost than honest loyalty and effort, unlike some I could name. You see, Mr. Kid, though we  _ could _ simply attack first and wipe out Big Mom's Family, casualties on all sides would be unavoidable  _ and _ astronomical. I generally prefer not to put my Family, nor my allies, in such a situation if I can help it. What I am proposing is stripping the bitch of all her protection and her cannon fodder. As we both know, she will brutally throw her subordinates into the path of danger to protect her own worthless hide, as she has exhibited on more than one occasion. I want to remove everyone she's ever hurt or betrayed from her side,  _ then _ strike. To minimize the losses and casualties all around. And I am willing to offer… a  _ very _ great deal. But I will have to be assured of your loyalty before I consider letting you go, make no mistake."

He leaned back in his chair and raised an eyebrow, curious as to Kid's reaction. It was an unusual proposal, outrageous even, to be stealing another Family’s  _ Heir _ .

But that bitch didn't deserve one.

Kid's heart skipped. He wanted to shout  _ yes _ , and then promise them anything demanded of him if it meant he and his would be safe and cared for, for  _ once _ in their lives.

But he hesitated.

Kid had been lied to more times in his life than he cared to remember, false promises of love and protection, of a bright future.

He had fallen for it once, all those years ago, and had relived and regretted it ever since.

Honestly, Kid would be happy to just never have to see that woman again, he didn't care if she lived or died. But he knew so long as she lived, she would  _ never _ let him go. She had proved that the first and  _ only _ time Kid had ever tried to escape her.

Previous treachery made him cautious.

"How do I know you won't kill me as soon as you get what you want? I'm not insulting you, but I've been taken for a ride too many times in my life to take anyone at their word who hasn't earned it with me." Kid said flatly.

Law turned to stare at Kid incredulously. 

“Are you  _ serious _ ? He’s offering you a one-way ticket  _ off _ of my table – and that’s a first right there, this has  _ never _ been offered before- and you’re worried whether he’d shoot you in the back after you do something for him? You don’t need to trust me at all to realize that even if Don chooses to kill you later, it will be infinitely better than anything that’s waiting for you  _ here _ ,“ he scoffed, and crossed his arms, before throwing Kid a look much more reminiscent of the ‘Surgeon’, rather than ‘Law’. “And believe me, Kid, I have no reason for letting you go unless you make this deal.”

"I don't give a  _ damn _ about what you do to me." Kid snapped. "That's not why I'm hesitating. It's one thing if I risk my  _ own _ neck, but I won't risk my people.  _ They're _ not the ones on your operating table,  _ they _ still own their lives, and I won't end them to save my own skin; no matter  _ how _ fucking bloody I have to die."

"Trafalgar Water D. Law!" Don's voice was unusually sharp, and his use of the Absolute Full Name made it  _ very _ clear this was a scolding. "You are hardly offering him either incentive  _ or _ proof of goodwill by threatening him further when I am  _ attempting _ to negotiate! Furthermore, you know better!"

Bellamy leaned up then, kissing Don's jaw to get his attention, and gave a barely-audible whine. "Sir, I got all the glass out. Should I stitch it up?"

Don's shoulders relaxed and he sighed gently. "Yes, Bel, please. I don't really want to look away to do it myself just now, thank you."

He turned back to the man strapped to Law's table. "I can give you my word that I will not turn on you or yours, but, as you've just said, you are used to dealing with those who break their word more often than they keep it. I am perfectly willing to offer a gesture of good faith. However, I'm not sure what you'll find… adequate. So I am willing to negotiate on that count. I am going to assume that, based on your honor and willingness to sacrifice yourself for your people, merely offering to shelter them will not be enough."

He petted Bellamy's head absently with his uninjured hand as he considered. "...would a token of my alliance be discovered on your person, when you returned to Big Mom? Say, a signet ring?"

Kid thought about it. "Not if I wore it on a chain. So long as whatever I'm wearing matches my outfit, she doesn't care. And-" He took a steady breathe. "If I don't survive our deal, and I'm killed while on the inside, my people will have orders to abandon the Family and join you. More than shelter, I want  _ guarantees _ that they will prosper. Anybody can stick someone in a shack with a shitty job and call it 'shelter'. Many of my people are very capable, and they would be an asset to your Family if only given the chance. I'm not asking for a silver platter, just a fair shot,  _ nothing _ more and  _ nothing _ less."

Law flinched at Don's scolding, but chose to leave it without comment, as Kid's reaction had been more than enough to have his eyebrows, and his general opinion of the man, rising high. He was too used to people abandoning their most dear family and friends as soon as he started working on them, and being beyond happy to save their own hide in cases of emergency.  _ True _ loyalty was hard to come by in their world, and he could certainly appreciate it.

Kid's demand made sense, too, in that respect. As long as the man had his people to think about, they could be all but certain he wouldn't be stabbing them in the back either.

For now, Law only leaned against the table and left it to Don. The choice was his, and while Law was annoyed at losing such a promising plaything, he would not get in his way.

"Of course. All of my Family prospers, even if the only thing they want to prosper in is fashion design, or some other civilian business. I would be delighted to welcome them into the Family and let them use their talents to the fullest, Mr. Kid. I don't suppose you happen to have any cooks among your people, would you… oh, nevermind about that. It's no matter. Do you think the ring will suffice to grant them safety, or would you need to take something else of value? Anyone bearing any of my jewelry would, of course, have safe passage to reach me, and, from there, naturally all they would have to do is tell me who they are and why they've come."

There was a snipping sound and then Bellamy finally straightened back up. "All done, Sir. Keep it still for me, okay?"

Don's whole face softened gently and he kissed Bel right on the mouth, the smaller man melting in his lap. "Okay, Bel. I'll be good, I promise."

Bellamy groaned against his shoulder. "Papaaaaaa… you're not s'posed t'do that in front of guessstssss..."

Don snickered. "Well, if he's going to be joining our Family down the line, it can't hurt to let him know how affectionate I can be with some of my closest Family members."

Kid tried not to tense uncomfortably, not accustomed to such casual displays of affection. Whenever he relaxed with his friends, it was always without anyone else around.

The way they all seemed to care about one another without any issues of showing it… that- that was new to him.

He cleared his throat. "It would be good to have three other symbols, yes. One for each of my top people, in case something goes wrong, so they can lead the others to safety."

Yes, affectionate was certainly  _ one _ word for it, Law thought as he watched the display with undisguised affection of his own. He didn't think he was the center of Kid's attention right then, so he could easily let himself show it, unworried that it might be used against him later.

Besides, at this point Kid had something much more serious to use against him, if he wanted to and realized its significance.

There was a reason Law had cut that  _ certain _ comment from the video he had sent to Don. Torturing someone who would die on his table rarely required finesse, and he didn't usually bother with ensuring there wouldn't be any permanent trauma. In fact, he usually  _ aimed _ towards methods that guaranteed permanent trauma. His comment about doing whatever he wanted with Kid while in subspace had been beyond cruel, and could lead to the man forever being unable to trust another person with such a vulnerable part of himself.

This had been something Law was well aware of when he said it; back  _ then _ it hadn't mattered.

But it did now.

Don would be very…  _ unhappy _ with him if he ever found out about it.

_ If _ .

"Ok, that's all well and good, but how do  _ we _ know you won't stab  _ us _ in the back at the first opportune moment? I'm pretty sure you'd be more than happy to see  _ me _ bleed at this point," Law looked down at Kid, wondering.

"Well… I suppose we could have a loyalty test of some-"

"Why don't you subspace him?"

_ Shit _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the new turn of events~ There will be plenty of 'fun' things in the next chapter as well ; )
> 
> Will Kid pass the test? Will Law? Stay tuned~


	5. Lines Interweaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid puts his money where his mouth is and Law tries to do the same in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back and hope you enjoy the smut ;)

Everyone looked at Bellamy at the comment and the puppy cowered down in his seat at the sudden overwhelming attention. "Uh… I- I just- you can't lie to your Dom in subspace, right? At least, y'know, _I_ can't. Wouldn't it be adequate? If he promised to stay loyal to you in exchange for his and his people's safety and welcome- um, couldn't we- uh, trust that as… genuine?"

Don grinned. "Why, you're _right_ , puppy! I haven't met anyone yet who can lie in subspace! That sounds like a _perfect_ test!"

Law had to put all of his self-control to keep a straight face and not start fidgeting. Oh, this was turning out so fucking _bad_. And if he disagreed, it would only rise Don's suspicions, because there was no _logical_ reason to refuse. Not one that _Don_ knew of, at least.

Gods _damn_ it, Law was going to make sure Bellamy would regret proposing this.

"It sounds solid," he said, smirking down at Kid. "Besides, we've been there once already, haven't we, Kid?"

Kid could feel his skin break out in hives at just the thought of the Surgeon ever touching him like that again. He wanted to refuse and just tell the fucking prick to go back to torturing him, because like _fuck_ he would make the mistake of trusting the traitorous bastard with something like that again.

But it wasn't just Kid alone that would be affected by his own death.

He had to at least _try_. If for no other reason than to spare Killer from having to arrange his funeral just because Kid was too stubborn to accept a golden opportunity when it slapped him in the face.

But _fuck_ , for the first time since he had woken up strapped to the damn table, Kid felt _real fear_ claw at his insides.

Kid glared at the Surgeon. " _Fine_."

Don's eyebrows went up. "That did not sound like a very happy 'fine'. If you're worried about me interfering, I'll tell you now I don't do that sort of thing. It's not right, you know. And if you've been under with him before, I'd hope it didn't go _that_ badly…"

His eyes moved over Law, analyzing his expression, and Kid's, and finding something he didn't like the look of between them.

Law huffed.

"Of _course_ it didn't go badly," he rolled his eyes at Don and made every effort to seem nonchalant about it. "Though it could have gone even _better_ if he had told me he was looking for it. Still. Do you really think it's smart for me to try it, given I have been steadily messing with his head for days now?" He asked, almost casually, hoping Don wouldn't look too deep into it, but would hear his concerns regardless.

Kid took a few deep breaths and tried to calm his nerves. He _had_ to do this if he wanted to provide a better future for his people. "It'll be alright. We don't exactly have another immediate alternative on hand."

To show he meant it, Kid tried to lose some of the seething resentment he felt towards Law, or at least bury it deep enough to ignore for now, and reluctantly reclined his head, baring his throat.

Even though Kid's body was utterly nude, this action made him feel far more naked.

A low, soft trill came from the monitor, and when Law's head whipped up to glare at him, Don waved a hand. "Sorry. You know it does things to me when a big strong man bares his throat like that. Carry on."

He then fanned himself, trying to keep his libido under control. This was about testing loyalty, not his personal fetishes.

"I'll mute you," Law threatened, even though they both knew he wouldn't. While getting Kid far enough away to get him into subspace would be a challenge, Law was certainly going to do all he could to achieve it. Don had taught him all about dominance himself, and Law knew exactly what it could do to those willing to submit - through applying it generously, as well as experiencing it regularly. Few people would be as afraid of him if they ever saw him crawling at Don's feet and begging for his cock like a needy slut. But, well, that's why they kept it behind closed doors. Mostly.

Now, though… Now, he had Kid again, and he licked his lips at the sight of his bared throat. He wanted to bite and mark it up nicely, but there would be time for that.

"Your safeword, Mister Eustass?" He asked as he walked around the tied man, considering if he wanted to release the restraints or not. Penguin was only a room or two away, and Law could certainly kill Kid with just about anything inside this room, if he were stupid enough to attack. Still, something told Law he wouldn't.

"Pointbreak for stop, edge for slow down." Kid said in a carefully neutral tone. His throat was still bared and it was taking all his self control to keep it that way.

Kid knew if he were released right then, he might be tempted to run. He needed to be grounded first.

Kid tested the restraints with a new sort of consideration. "Keep the restraints for now. It'll give us time to… adjust to each other."

"And who told you you're allowed to give orders?" Law asked, stepping behind the table and releasing the restraints from Kid's chest and the ones around his biceps. The one around Kid's throat had already been removed for the interrogation. He would keep the ones that held his wrists in place, but the rest would only get in the way. He left the leather straps on a small table, and, circling around in front of Kid, he moved the monitor a little farther away. He really didn't mind Don watching - he liked it when the man observed him when he worked, and that included working on his patients, as well as on his lovers.

He kept the straps holding Kid's ankles and thighs in place as well though, but unhooked the latch that would allow the table to become even more mobile.

Law's 'operating table' ( _torture table_ , Shachi groaned in the back of his mind) was a custom-made contraption, designed by Law and put together by Shachi himself, the brilliant engineer that he was. He was the one who made sure Law's entire torture facility was kept in perfect working order. It was made of many slabs of steel, held together by latches and movable in any imaginable direction. It could be used as a rack, among other things, and was easy to manipulate, holding Law's patients in exactly the position he wanted them in.

And right now, he wanted Kid with his legs spread, so he shifted the parts that held the restraints farther apart, stepping between them and leaning over Kid.

"We had a lot of fun the other night, didn't we, Kid?" He asked, nuzzling into his neck and biting lightly at the skin of his shoulder.

Kid tried not to snap at the Surgeon and spoke through gritted teeth. "You asked a question. You did not specify that I couldn't make any… requests of my own… Sir."

He shivered at the deceptively soft touches to his skin. Unfortunately, he didn't know if he was reacting out of aversion or simple pleasure.

Law narrowed his eyes at Kid's tone, but he decided not to push there quite yet, when he knew Kid had very valid reasoning to be hostile towards him. He had never considered he would have to put someone he had tortured into subspace, and it might be just about impossible, but he was damn well going to give it his best shot.

He slipped his hands down both of Kid's shoulders, accustoming him to his own touch. He hadn't done much of that since he'd had Kid strapped down, so at least that was good. Associating his touch with the bad kind of pain was a sure way to make certain this would never work.

He tugged at the corners of the bandage that held the IV line in place, and slowly pulled it free, as it would also only get in his way now. He hooked it on the metal arm that held the saline bag, and swung it away from them, before slipping his hands lower over his chest.

"This _must_ have been uncomfortable," he said, rubbing a finger over the head of Kid's dick, bumping the catheter lightly.

"Careful," Don reminded him, very gently, from the monitor. "Remember how sharp that needle is. You're trying to soothe him, not terrify him." He had seen him do absolutely _cruel_ things with the pointed tip of a catheter needle; Don worried about him losing focus on his new task. He had never let a person off his table alive before, much less used the table itself as a place of pleasure.

Kid held back a little whine at the feeling of something moving around inside there. It was an entirely new experience, and not exactly a bad one either.

Kid blinked a few times and looked down to watch the Sur- _Law's_ hands. If Kid was going to give this an honest try, he needed to think of Law like he did before all this happened.

Before the bastard threatened _that_.

Kid tore his mind from that direction of thinking, but just the memory was enough to make Kid tense again.

"I'll be careful," Law promised, taking hold of the thin tube and pulling it out, slowly, so very slowly that there would be no chance of any damage at all. He knew it could be painful - he knew how to _make_ it painful - but he wasn't going for that now. If he gave Kid any pain, it would be when the man was good and ready for it, so high on endorphins that even that would feel good.

Now, he just pulled the catheter out slowly, an inch at a time, and busied his lips with a nipple to keep Kid distracted.

Kid’s brow furrowed at the odd feeling and chose to focus on the lips teasing him. Luckily, his nipples had always been particularly sensitive.

Law noted the reaction and focused there, teasing with tongue and teeth against the sensitive nubs. By the time the entirety of the tube was out, Kid's nipples were hard peaks and still so very sensitive, so Law spared a touch of his attention to securing the tube where the catheter bag was, before returning to only that; rubbing a nipple with his tongue as he fingered the other one, sucking as he pulled on it and teasing with teeth and nails occasionally.

Kid's body tingled and started to feel warm for the first time since he had woken up here, he flexed his fingers and felt his breathing quicken.

"There you go," Law hummed, feeling Kid relax under him and knowing he was starting to enjoy it. His chest began rising and falling faster, a barely noticeable flush spreading over his skin.

Law knelt on the ground between Kid's spread legs and moved his lips lower, kissing across the middle of his chest and down his abdomen, tonguing the valley between his abs and following his treasure trail to nose at his crotch.

Kid jumped slightly and looked back down, watching with a little awe as he felt warm moist breath between his thighs. "W-wait, don't you need a condom or something?"

"Oh, no… we had you tested the day he brought you in. No chance taking risks when blood gets involved, you know? Had no idea it was going to prove so useful _this_ way, though," Don mused thoughtfully, and, when Bel tugged lightly at his belt, he smirked and moved back to let Bellamy have access.

The other blond's head disappeared from view as clothes started to rustle and move.

Law kept his mouth busy while Don explained, licking and suckling around the base of Kid's cock, while his other hand stroked him into hardness. He couldn't see Don from his position - and admittedly it wasn't a position he took often when trying to dominate, but he had to make Kid relax and accept it first, and sucking his cock was as good a way as any.

He didn't dive right in, though, choosing to work Kid up first with dragging licks down to his perineum, then lower still to tease at his entrance, before returning and sucking lightly on his sack.

Kid tried not to close his eyes, but Law's technique had him writhing in his seat. He knew Law was trying to soften him up, whether it was working or not, Kid wasn't sure.

But it sure as hell _felt_ good. If the bastard offered to do this once a day for even a month, Kid might just consider offering his soul to this particular devil.

Law kept Kid's hips steady with a hand, as he used the other to hold his cock, finally working his way up to it and licking him from base to tip, before suckling on the head. Kid was no Don (or even Cora), but he was still big, though that was hardly an issue for Law. He was used to bigger, after all, and he very much liked giving head.

He took the head into his mouth and teased just under it with his tongue, while his other hand resumed moving up and down the shaft, meeting his lips every time.

Kid panted and gave up trying to keep his eyes open, his head going back to rest against his seat, just riding out the pleasure Law was giving him. There was no risk right now, he could afford to relax a bit.

Law reveled in the positive reaction, feeling the man relax even further under his touch, and started sucking on him with purpose, bobbing his head up and down, and taking him deeper every time. He didn't stop when Kid's cock hit the back of his throat, instead opened up his throat and let it slip in, pressing lower still, until he had his nose touching Kid's base and his dick as far down his own throat as it would go.

Kid couldn't hold back the low groan that escaped from him, his thighs shaking against the restraints as his lower half tried to move.

He opened his eyes for a moment to stare down at Law. "H-h- oh fuck."

Law looked up at him from under his lashes, feeling himself shudder at the sound of Kid's voice. He had truly enjoyed their time the first night. After all, fucking the man - twice - had not really been necessary for kidnapping him in the first place.

He let his appreciation be known by humming around Kid's dick, before he pulled off almost all the way, and took him back down again. Law himself very much enjoyed a good blowjob, so he put all of his skill into making this one good for Kid, even as his own pants were growing distinctly tight and uncomfortable.

Kid knew he wasn't going to last too long at this rate. The stress from the last few days combined with the frustration of being unable to move had made his body very sensitive.

But…

"S-sir, may I-?" Kid broke off with a whine.

Law pulled all the way off of him with a wet slurp, and licked his lips, looking up at Kid considering.

"Yes, you may," he agreed with a wicked little smile curling his lips. " _This_ time."

And with that he went right back to deepthroating him, taking Kid all the way down and swallowing around him, sucking and licking and working the base with his lips, pulling all the stops to get Kid coming his brains out.

Kid dug his nails into his palms as he tried to draw it out just a little longer. But then Law managed to do something where his tongue just barely teased the rim of his hole at the same time the suction became unbearably tight, and Kid's concentration broke.

Kid couldn't stop the loud noises that echoed throughout the room, sending his hips to buck wildly against the leather straps holding them in place. His balls drew up tight and his cock gave a final twitch before his control snapped, coming in thick heavy spurts.

Law swallowed it all, milking Kid for all he was worth and sucking him through it to prolong the pleasure. When he finally pulled back, he looked at the beautiful picture Kid made, sprawled out on top of his table, dazed with pleasure. He rarely brought these kind of thoughts to the operating table (unless he was using sexual torture, but that wasn't quite the same) and the fact that the sight of Kid wasn't awakening all his more fatal instincts was a surprise.

He pressed kisses along Kid's skin again, following back the path he had gone previously and he licked his way up to his ear, caressing his hips and murmuring, voice rough from the blowjob:

"That was good, Kid, you did good."

The deep thick voice and firm gentle touches were hitting all the right buttons for Kid, and he felt that tug at his mind, but he didn't come close to falling just yet.

Kid spoke thickly. "Thank you for letting me cum, Sir."

In spite of everything, Kid was beginning to actually enjoy himself. So at the very least, Law had accomplished his aim to make Kid lower his guard for the most part.

But it wasn't enough.

"Yes, very good, good boy," Law praised, rubbing a finger around one of his nipples, running wide circles around the edge of the darkening skin, just barely brushing over it. Kid had proven to be sensitive there, so he was using that ruthlessly, as his other hand slipped between Kid's legs, caressing lower. He pressed the pad of a finger against his entrance and teased there, while his teeth worried at a spot right under Kid's ear.

"Do you remember how much you liked it when I fucked you?" He asked purposefully keeping his voice just as low and raspy. "I think you've earned to be fucked like that again."

Kid shook slightly at the thought. The time before had been _so_ good, and Law hadn't even really worked him over like Kid now knew he could. The idea of what was to come already had his soft cock twitching in renewed interest.

"Yes… Pleeease…” Kid tugged gently at his restraints, eager to please and to have something inside of him again.

He could feel his hole twitch and spasm under Law's feather light touch; the sonuvabitch knew just how badly Kid wanted to be fucked.

"Oh, you'll certainly get more if you beg as pretty as you did last time," Law grinned as his hands played down Kid's feet and released strap after strap, until they were free from the restrains. The only part of him still tied down were his wrists, but Law planned to change that very soon.

Kid flexed his leg muscles when he felt his legs being freed. He sighed in relief and his joints popped audibly at being allowed to stretch for the first time in days. "Yes, Sir, thank you."

"Move those around a little," Law ordered as he pulled away, the (small) part of him that was a doctor reminding him sternly about atrophied muscles and clots. "While I go and get a few things."

He was happy to note that, in spite of everything, Kid's first reaction to being partially released wasn't to kick him. He went to a cabinet at the side of the room, opening a few drawers and considering the toys he had on hand. He took out some more softer leather restraints, together with lube.

Kid happily obeyed, lifting his legs slowly and flexing them in patterns, kicking them out carefully to get the feeling back in them.

He drew them up tightly to strain the muscles, tucking his knees right under his chin before pushing them back out, spreading them obscenely wide in a nice, albeit unintentional, show of flexibility.

Law, admittedly, got a little distracted at the display and licked his lips in anticipation. Surely, the focus of this exercise would be Kid, but that hardly meant he wouldn't be having a lot of fun with him.

He came back to the table to catch one of Kid's legs and bring it up and run his lips over it teasingly.

"That is a very tempting show you are putting on for me," he hummed happily and wrapped one of the straps just a little below the knee, before he circled the table to tie the rope to a hook that was attached to the back of the table just over Kid's shoulder. He measured the rope so his leg was pulled up and almost pressed to his chest, before he tied it off securely. He then circled to stand behind Kid's other shoulder and bent down to whisper in his ear:

"Give me the other one."

Kid had almost jumped at how gently Law kissed his leg, and Kid readily admitted to himself that it sent a warm feeling up his spine.

Kid tugged on his newly re-secured leg, wiggling his toes to check blood flow, and found it much more comfortable than it was before. He silently raised his other leg, bringing it up high into the exact place as the other one.

"Very good," Law purred approvingly in his ear, a thrill going down his spine at how easily Kid allowed himself to be tied up again even after just getting released. He caught his leg under the knee and gave it, too, a soft kiss - offering gentleness for the compliance. Then he secured the leather strap around it, tying it off just like he had done to the other.

Law circled the table once more, coming back in front of Kid and very much enjoying the sight of him stretched open like that. The position of his legs left his hole very much exposed, and Law's gaze traveled there immediately.

Kid shifted a little, heat rising to his face when he saw where Law was looking. He hadn't been in quite this position before, having not gotten far into the bondage aspect with his professional Dom yet.

Kid had the sudden need to cover himself, but his hands were still very much restrained. His situation, knowing he wasn't in any immediate danger, gave him a twisted delight of sorts and his cock reflected that as it was now half hard even after coming not too long ago.

He felt his hole twitch underneath Law's gaze, looking to grasp something that wasn't there. Yet.

Law didn't miss his lovely reaction, from the unconscious fidgeting and flexing of his fingers, to the slow but steady return of his cock to attention. He didn't bother to even try to hide his delight at that, as he sauntered closer to Kid and ran both hands down the legs that were comfortably held over his chest. He ghosted his fingers under the knees and slipped his palms down to wrap lightly around his ankles.

"Comfortable?" He grinned down at Kid.

Kid nodded mutely, still not quite able to meet Law's eyes.

Law grabbed him by the chin and brought his face up, leaning in and pressing Kid's legs tighter into his chest to make sure the man wouldn't escape his eyes.

"Is that how you're going to answer me?" He asked, and even though his voice wasn't loud, there was a threat in it that Kid would certainly catch.

Kid shivered at his tone. "Yes, Sir, I am comfortable." He managed to breathe out.

"That's better," Law allowed and scratched his nails lightly down Kid's throat and chest. "Don't let it happen again," he warned, before going back to what he had been doing.

He pulled the lube he had gotten out of his pocket and slicked three fingers generously, before reaching down to Kid's rosy hole. He slipped them back and forth over it, making sure to spread the lube nicely as he watched Kid's every reaction.

Kid swallowed and nodded. "Yes, Sir." His breathing hitched with every pass over the sensitive ring of muscle, the hole tightening instinctively.

Law worked one finger into him carefully and loved how the ring of muscles fluttered around it, Kid's body so eager for more that he wondered how he wasn't begging for it yet.

"You're so hungry for it," Law observed, his eyes locked on where his finger vanished back into Kid after every slide out. "So desperate and gagging for it. Don't have anyone to stuff you full of cock, do you? No, no, I don't think that’s it, I think you just like mine that much. Tell me how much you like it."

Kid's eyes struggled to stay open and looking at Law. He could feel the finger inside of him, how thick it felt in his greedy lower half.

"Please," he begged softly, "I need it inside me." Kid's ears were no doubt red with embarrassment and he could only hope Law wouldn't push for more.

But then Kid had shitty luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Law is in quite the predicament~ I wonder how that will that effect Kid's chances?~ Find out next time ; )
> 
> If you like what we write, let us know with a cute kudos and sweet comment! We're always over the moon to hear from readers and we love to hear your thoughts!


	6. Pushing New Lines of Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things continue to get more intimate. Can Kid (and Law) pass the test?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay and I hope you like the chapter! Enjoy the smut~

Don clicked his tongue very softly, pleasantly distracted by a hot mouth wrapped around his cock and bobbing steadily, but watching the screen with a growing dissatisfaction. Kid was getting really into it- he should be under by now. But he clearly was not; if he had been under, the 'sir's would be coming naturally to him at this point.

It did not usually take Law this long, especially not with how much Kid was deliberately trying to get into the mindset.

He would let them keep trying a little longer, but he was getting annoyed. It was hard to get too excited when he had the persistent feeling something was off.

"You don't really think that would be enough, do you?" Law asked, twisting the finger inside him and finding his prostate with practiced ease. He rubbed it teasingly, before continuing to fuck him with soft motions. It didn't take long for his own impatience to get the better of him and he worked the second finger in, thrusting in a little harder now.

"I don't think you deserve my cock yet," he said thoughtfully. "But don't worry, that doesn't mean I won't fuck you, nice and hard like you want it."

Kid wetted his lips with his tongue, and he tried again. "Please, Sir, I want you inside me. Deep and wet, I want to feel you." 

"Hm, that  _ is _ a bit better," Law considered, but he wasn't going to give Kid what he wanted quite yet. He needed Kid to be desperate for it, so far gone that he would do anything to get it. 

Once he had worked him open enough to press in the third finger, Law leaned into press kisses and bites across Kid's neck, enjoying the taste of his skin and the rise and fall of his breath.

"Did you like it so much last time?" He asked, licking over a darkening mark on his pale skin. "So much that you would beg for it? Oh, you must have, with how easily you went down. Let's see how much it would take to get you there again," he pressed against his prostate and massaged it relentlessly, even while his mouth on Kid's neck and his fingers in his ass were the only points of contact.

Kid writhed underneath Law's touch, his ass clenching tightly around the invading fingers, trying desperately to draw him in deeper. He moved his head to give Law more room to kiss, to touch, and bite.

Kid could feel himself starting to drift. It felt so good, the feel of someone touching him and handling him like this felt  _ unbelievably _ good.

He almost let his eyes slide shut to retreat into that part of his mind, only for them to reopen and his body to tense once again. Kid wanted to curse.

Every time he was close to slipping under, that annoying sense of self-preservation tore at him. The very thing that was trying to keep him safe was going to get him  _ killed _ .

Law felt Kid almost drift under him, but then he was suddenly back and tense, and he wrapped a hand around his cock tightly to stroke him back into full hardness, trying to regain the control that was suddenly unsteady again. 

Goddamn it, he had been so close right then.

The most annoying part was that he couldn't even try to reassure Kid, because his damn microphones were too fucking good and Don would catch everything he said. Besides, no promises would really fix what he had said, at least he didn't think so.

Law himself knew why Kid was fighting it, knew what he had broken with those words. He had been subspaced more than enough times to know the almost unbearable vulnerability of it, to know the kind of trust you must hold in your partner to let it happen. He had broken that, perhaps irreparably, with nothing more than a careless comment.

He felt like he was going to regret it dearly.

Kid gritted his teeth at both the wonderful feeling of a hand on his cock and anger with himself.

He nuzzled Law's cheek cautiously. "May I kiss you… Sir?"

Law's teeth worked over the dark mark as he considered. Kid seemed to still be tense and discontent, so granting him his request might help bring him closer to the mindset he had been in earlier.

"Yes," he allowed, raising up and pressing gentle kisses over Kid's cheek and down to his mouth. "Yes, you may." 

He relented with his assault on Kid's prostate and instead used his fingers to stretch him out gently, as he brushed his lips against Kid's.

Kid sighed against Law's lips before pressing into them. He licked at them pleadingly, purposefully keeping his physical request submissive.

Law obliged, pressing into Kid's mouth for a deep, possessive kiss, licking into him and tasting every last nook and cranny. He leaned heavily onto the sitting man, pressing his thighs to his chest and giving him the contact Law had refused him this far, even if there were clothes in the way.

Kid whined into the kiss as he tried to arch into Law's touch, his body needy for the warmth coming off the doctor.

"You want something inside of you, don't you?" Law asked against his lips as he broke the kiss, lips hovering just over Kid's. “You were so thirsty for it a moment ago, don't tell me you've changed your mind?"

Kid bit his own lip to keep from complaining at the sudden lack of warmth against him, only nodding and leaning back to wait.

"I asked you a question," Law's voice dropped again and he pulled off of Kid, slipping his fingers out as well and standing in his full height over him, looking down. "And you will answer me properly."

Kid shrank under the other's gaze at his own mistake and he lowered his head in deference to Law. "Yes, Sir. I still want you in me."

"Too bad," Law said and turned his back to return to the toys cabinet. "Since you're not going to get me," he said and fished out a dildo that was about the same size as him, before returning to Kid.

"You're going to have to earn that," he said and trailed the tip of the toy over Kid's chest. "Until then, all you're getting is this. I hope this teaches you to not make me repeat myself."

Kid followed the toy with his eyes. "Y-yes, Sir." He breathed raggedly.

Law slipped his already slick fingers over the dildo, before adding some more lube to it, watching Kid's expression as he followed his movements. The man was certainly hungry for it, and Law had every intention of giving it to him. 

He pressed his fingers inside of his loosened hole once more to make sure he was ready, and when Kid's body took them easily he smiled. 

"I want to hear you beg for it," he said.

Kid let out a soft whine as he saw his prize just out of reach, but knew he had to work for it. 

"Please, Sir. I want to be fucked. I-" He tried not to let his voice shake too much with his next words and did his best to ignore the heat rushing to his face. "I'm wet for you..."

"Oh, you're going to make a good little whore, aren't you?" Law grinned, very much enjoying the obscene words falling from Kid's lips. The dark red covering his cheeks was also very complimentary, he thought.

"Well, since you begged so nicely," he said and removed his fingers, pressing the dildo against Kid's hole slowly, carefully, until the resistance gave way and it sank into his body, the fake cock disappearing slowly into Kid, until only the base remained outside

Kid's face only got redder at Law's words to him, but he could only groan as the girth of the toy stretched him wide.

With Kid's feet secured up, Law could very much appreciate the sight of his greedy ass swallowing the toy easily, twitching around it and opening like Kid had been born for it. He had been so hard for a while now, but taking Kid down took priority over anything else at that point, and besides, he was certainly going to get to play with him once he did. 

If he did. 

Fuck, no, he was going to give his absolute best to do it, and damn his earlier mistake, he  _ would _ manage it. He just had to get him worked up enough, to get him lost enough so he would  _ forget _ .

He pulled the dildo out, slowly, watching as the stretched, slick hole released it bit by bit, and then pressed it inside again, starting up a slow, dragging rhythm and making sure to press on Kid's prostate every time. 

Kid tried to struggle against the rope, to try and move his lower half faster. "Please, fuck, please, please fuck me harder!" He pleaded, the grinding slow pace making him go steadily insane.

"Please fuck me harder, what?" Law prompted, slowing the trusts even more, grinding deep into Kid, but giving him the exact opposite of what he had asked for. 

Kid banged his head back against his seat and hissed as he tried to thrust forward in futility. " **_Please_ ** Sir, please!"

"That's better," Law grinned sharply, pulling out the dildo one more time, and fucking it back inside of Kid hard and fast, just like he was begging for. "You're not allowed to cum until I say you are," he warned, eyes sparkling with delight as he watched Kid fall apart. 

Kid stifled a whimper at that demand, but could only feel his own body eagerly accept the rough fucking. "Yes, Sir."

"Keep talking, I want to hear you," Law said as he continued thrusting the dildo inside, relentlessly hitting his sweet spot and fucking him hard and fast. 

Kid's body shuddered and he licked his lips. "It feels good,  _ so _ good."

"But my cock felt better, didn't it? Are you going to beg for it some more? Maybe I'd let you have it again." He grabbed Kid's cock to stroke him in time with the trusts, remembering how easily the man had come from that last time.

Kid growled heatedly at the intense pleasure pressing through him. "Yessss, yes, Sir, you feel so much better." He licked his lips. "Please give me another taste, Sir." Kid pleaded.

"Oh, I can certainly give you a taste ," Law mused, pushing Kid forward from both ends, wanting to see him struggle with holding himself back, to see him beg for release. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Getting stuffed on my cock, choking on it, swallowing it whole. I know I will."

Kid squirmed and whined. "Yesssss, please, Sir. I can make it feel so good. I can take you all the way down, swallow you all the way. I want to taste you heavy on my tongue, Sir,  _ please _ ."

Don leaned forward, peering at the men on his screen, and bit his lip to keep quiet as Bellamy slurped around him and made him leak. The Sirs were coming fast and hard, was Kid going under? He was begging… needy… he  _ looked _ and  _ sounded _ like he should be dropping. Had he?

"Let me see you come first," Law said as he removed his hand from Kid's cock and pounded the dildo deeper into him. "From nothing but this toy inside you, like the little slut you are." He aimed it to press into his prostate relentlessly, driving Kid right to the edge.

Kid let the loud, high pitched whines fall from his lips at the hammering thrusts. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, oh  _ fuck _ , please-"

He banged his head against the seat, attempting to rock his hips in futility to seek friction against his cock. 

Kid's head felt like it was starting to fog, drifting deeper into the dark until-

His mind snapped back into focus just as his cock spasmed, sending thick spurts of cum across his stomach, some splashing onto his cheek. His vision turned white, but the only feeling he had was the white noise of a spectacular orgasm making his ears ring.

Kid sobbed. If he had to do this too many more times, he might break before he dropped, and they would probably think he was doing it on purpose and kill him.

Though if they would kill him before the pleasure did was up for debate.


	7. Tracing Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid and Law get closer but will it be close enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the new chapter!

Don's mouth tightened and he tapped Bellamy's shoulder, the kneeling blond pulling off with a confused noise. "This isn't working. He's not going down for you, Law, and despite how  _ unusual _ that is, I don't like how stressed out he's starting to look. Perhaps we should attempt another type of loyalty test?"

"I can do it," Law said, making a considerable effort not to snap at Don. It wasn't his fault, but there was something tightening in his chest every time Kid would stop at the edge and crash back into awareness. He had never before had to try so hard to bring someone down, especially not when they were so clearly enjoying themselves. 

"Just give me a little more time, I'll get him there," he looked over to the screen, a stubborn set to his jaw as he straightened over Kid. 

Don curled his tongue over his teeth. "...Kid? Are you comfortable with trying a little longer?" Don kept petting Bellamy's head as the hyena waited patiently. "I know we're the ones who suggested it, but every time you don't drop, you look more frazzled."

It took him a few tries to process Doflamingo's words, then to reply to them. 

"I- I, uh, yes. It'll be fine, I can do this." Kid was taking long deep breaths, and while he didn't look very convincing, he was obviously determined to carry through with things.

Law gave Don a 'see?' look, before he pulled away from Kid, circling him to release the restraints on his legs and let him down. He would have to get serious, if this hadn't been enough. 

On a different note, Kid looked so very eatable, all covered in his own cum and dazed, and Law was very much interested in having him swallow his cock, but in order to do that, he would need something. 

"What's your safe signal?" He asked, carefully letting his legs down one after the other.

Kid thought about it for a moment, his mind still just a little fuzzy. He lifted up a hand and gave a simple two finger salute. "Is this alright, Sir?"

Kid's voice and demeanor were certainly more subdued than before, even if he hadn't gone under he was still showing the beginning effects.

"Yes, that's good," Law nodded as he finished unfastening all of Kid's restraints and pointed right in front of the table. "Kneel there and wait for me."    
  
He headed back to his drawer, knowing full well he was showing his back to a completely released Kid. It was as much of a test as anything else - Kid wasn't under, even if he was close to it, and Law had to know for himself if he could trust him not to retaliate for all Law had done.

Kid didn't even ponder the idea of attacking Law. Even if he wasn't too tired, which he was, Kid was determined to make this  _ work _ .

If he managed to ally himself with the Donquixote Family, he and his own would be all but guaranteed better lives.

So he obediently slid to his knees and awaited further instructions.

Law dropped the dildo in the sink to the side and grabbed a pad for the floor and a collar to begin with. Kid was behaving, and that allowed him to relax that final bit - as much confidence as he might have, Kid was a big and strong man and there was a very real chance Law might not be able to take him in a fair fight. But with him willingly following Law's orders, there was little to worry about. 

He held the pad under his shoulder as he approached Kid. 

"I'm going to put this on you now," he dangled the simple leather collar, attached to a chained leash, by a finger. "Give me your throat."

Kid looked at the collar with apprehension but did as told, baring his throat to Law. 

"Good boy," Law allowed and slipped the collar in place, making sure not to secure it too tightly, and leaving plenty enough space to breath easily. He tugged on the leash then, pulling him up.

"Get up, then," he ordered and looped the thin chain around his wrist, holding onto it loosely as he spread the pad over where Kid had been kneeling.

Kid got to his feet, following Law's directions as best he could and standing close.

Law told him to kneel back down on the pad as he secured the end of the leash to the vacated table. It gave Kid more than enough room to move while still keeping him in place. He had certainly seemed to appreciate the restraints earlier, and Law wasn't going to give him this much freedom for long. 

He had been thinking through ways to let Kid completely forget who he was with - maybe that would help him let go of the distrust - so he took another moment to browse through his toys, before he returned with a short, black strip of heavy fabric.

"I'm going to blindfold you," he said as he approached where Kid was kneeling.

Kid had been contentedly tugging at his leash like a dog might, but when he looked up to see Law approaching with a blindfold with the intention to use it on him, Kid panicked and backed up so quickly against the table that his back smacked into it with a bang.

"Edge!"

Law's senses went to red alert the moment he heard the safeword and he dropped the blindfold then and there, raising both hands to show Kid he meant no harm. 

"Ok, it's ok, I won't," he assured, taking a couple of tentative steps forward, trying not to crowd him too hard. He didn't want to have to stop this if he spooked Kid too much right now. Didn't mean he was happy with not being allowed this, but he could understand to an extent - Kid couldn't truly trust him right now, and blindfolding would certainly require a good deal of that.

Don realized he was gripping the desk only when a gentle nose nuzzled him to make him let go, both the Boss and his puppy completely distracted by hearing a safeword - yes, the yellow, but it was a safeword, and despite not being actively involved in the scene, just hearing it get called was enough to make Don tense all over as he watched how Law handled it. Bellamy began ignoring his cock in order to soothe his boss's suddenly high-strung nerves, climbing into his lap to coo quietly in his ear and pet his hair.

Kid realized his breathing was ragged, so he gripped the leash and pulled a little to ground himself, the firm but gentle tug around his neck comforting him slightly.

When it wasn't enough, he hesitantly reached out a hand to Law for comfort uncertainly, not at all sure he would receive it.

"Come here, it's ok," Law reassured, kneeling on the soft pad as well and taking Kid's hand, tugging him lightly towards himself. He wouldn't go any closer - that risked making him feel cornered with his back to the table - but if Kid was open to some comfort from him, he was more than willing to give it.

He opened his arms to invite Kid into them and let the redhead come to him if it was what he needed.

Kid felt almost instant relief, the fear he had angered his Dom with his refusal quickly soothed. He crawled slowly forward, resting his head on Law shoulder while clinging to his shirt. "Sorry, Sir…”

"It's ok, I'm not angry with you," Law promised as he wrapped his arms around Kid and held him close, stroking his back gently and nuzzling his hair. It settled his own sudden worry that he had gone too far to be able to sooth him, and he was glad that Kid was looking for reassurance from him, instead of trying to get as far away as he could. He remembered how he had wanted to be grounded earlier, so even as he held him close, he took the leash with his other hand and wrapped it around his hand, pulling on it just enough to make Kid feel it, but not enough to make him follow the motions. "You're doing good, Kid."

This, more than anything else they had done tonight had Kid closest to that place in his mind, he could feel warmth spreading through him.

Kid knew the trust was not fully mended, might never be, but maybe there was potential for the future. He practically purred and nuzzled underneath Law's chin before kissing it submissively.

He was now  _ much _ more relaxed than when they started, so maybe the scare was a blessing in disguise. At least they had something to really work with now.

"I think I'm ready... Master Law."

Law felt him melt into his arms, reassured by how much Kid relaxed against him. Maybe in spite of having to safeword he would be more at ease now. Or maybe  _ exactly _ because he had. There was a difference between Law knowing his safewords, and actually  _ listening _ when he used one. The reassurance that he wouldn't ignore them might have been just what Kid needed. 

He laid a hand on the back of his neck and gently guided him to pull back, diving in to kiss his mouth sweetly. Kid had asked for it earlier, so surely it would help relax him further.

Kid accepted the kiss gratefully, humming at the warm press of lips against his own, and Kid parted his mouth beneath Law to leave himself open to him.

Law kissed him deeper, but still gentle as he caressed his neck above the collar, but broke it off soon enough. He petted Kid's skin lightly as he said:

"I'm going to get something else from there - no more blindfolds, I promise. Wait for me here," he ordered, but not as harshly since Kid was being so obedient now. 

"Yes, Master." Kid sat back down on his bottom, knees bent, and hands touching the floor. The picture perfect appearance of a good dog.

"Good boy," Law pet his head a little at the quick obedience, before turning around and going to the drawer again. The lube, he had kept in his pocket, but he was thinking of securing Kid in some restraints again; if for nothing else than because it seemed to help him keep in the mindset. 

He picked out a spreader with two circular holds for ankles and wrists on either end. It wasn't going to be comfortable to be stuck in it, but Law wasn't looking for comfort here. 

He returned to Kid with it, happy to find the man in the same position.

"I'm going to secure your hands and feet again," he said, more careful now after Kid had safeworded once. 

Kid had felt the soft little petting go through him like someone poured warm water over him and he sighed, then waited for Law to return.

When he did, Kid looked at the contraption carefully. "May I ask my Master how it is used?"

"Certainly," Law smiled as he showed him the metal device and opened and closed it to demonstrate how it was held together on a hinge at one end and a lock on the other. "Your ankles go here," he touched the inner, slightly larger rings, "and your wrists here," and then the outer smaller ones. "And it keeps you spread and open for me to do as I please with your pretty ass. How do you feel about that, pet?" 

Kid reached out and touched the padded insides before nodding, and crawling closer. "As Master wishes." He waited patiently for Law to guide him into it.

Law smiled and patted his head again, running fingers gently through his hair. He stepped behind Kid, then, opening the spreader and putting it on the ground behind him. 

"Put your ankles here," he guided, moving Kid's feet carefully into the right place, "and now your wrists."

When the device clicked shut and Law turned the lock, Kid was kneeling before him, his body forced forward due to his wrists being in such a position, and his ass nicely exposed for Law.

Kid wiggled in place to adjust to the restraints and the position. "I think I'm ready, Master." He tried to lay his head down, thankful when the plush mat pillowed his cheek.

"You wanted me inside, didn’t you, pet?" Law asked, as he himself kneeled behind him and put two hands on Kid's ass to pull his cheeks apart and enjoy the sight of his loosened hole. He was still slick and open from when Law had fucked him with the dildo, and he couldn't wait to pull him to pieces. 

"You're going to have a  _ lot _ of me inside you."

"Yes, Master." Kid felt a tremor go down his spine and his mouth go dry. Oh, was he-?

Law felt his body shake where he pressed his lips to the small of his back, and pressed three fingers inside of him easily - he was stretched and wet enough from earlier that he didn't even need to slick them additionally. 

"I'm going to put my whole hand into you, pet," he spoke into Kid's skin, nipping lightly. "I'm going to reach so far inside of you that you'll think my hand can close around your heart, you'll be so full of me there'll be no space left for anything else, and I'll leave you open and used, used so well you won't even be able to close your ass around my cock later." 

Kid whimpered at that. Fisting was something he had always wanted to try, but had been too skittish or apprehensive to find someone to try it with, and he hadn't been that comfortable yet with his brothel Dom.

"M- Master Law, don't I need to be… clean?" His face was red at his own words, but there were some kinks that were just not his cup of tea, plain and simple.

Law grinned against his skin, stretching his fingers leisurely as he made sure he was still nicely open, before pulling them out and slicking four of them this time. 

"Oh, pet, you don't really think I would miss to have you cleaned before I brought you in here?" He pressed them back in, the digits sinking in smoothly into Kid's body as he watched, licking his lips. "Thoroughly cleaned,  _ inside _ and out."

Kid hadn't thought he could get any more embarrassed, but yet again he was proven wrong.

"Cl- cleaned? You-" Kid's ears turned red enough to match his hair and he buried his face into the mat to hide.

To have someone else do something that…  _ intimate _ to him, outside of a hospital visit, was unthinkable to Kid.

"Yes," Law's grin didn't falter at all, the dark color of Kid's flush making him purr in satisfaction. " _ Me _ ."

While he had Kid distracted with that realization, he worked his little finger in, slowly and carefully, keeping it as closely tucked with his other fingers as he could.

"I wouldn't let anyone else do that to you, pet," he crooned. "And maybe you'd like to be awake the next time I do, hm?" He didn't actually think he would really  _ get _ a 'next time', but it was the mental image he was building for Kid that really counted right now.

Kid's insides fluttered and clenched around the intrusions, but not as tight as it would have if Kid had been focusing on it too much. 

His head was too busy spinning at the images and thoughts Law was putting in his head. Kid's cock twitched at the word 'pet' and Law's tone of voice.

"N- next time?…” Kid felt a little dizzy.

Law pressed his mouth to Kid's back again, to hide his falter, having hoped Kid wouldn't focus on that one thing in particular, but of  _ course _ he would. Law didn't think Kid would ever allow him anywhere near himself so intimately after this, after  _ everything _ , so he quickly racked his brain for something else.

"Maybe the Boss would like to get his hands on you, after he's seen what a beautiful picture you make, with your ass in the air and my arm reaching deep inside of you," he said. "You wouldn't want to go to him dirty, now would you?" he asked, running his free hand up and down the side of an ass cheek. 

Kid could feel Law getting deeper inside of him and it made him feel weaker, his mind drifting slowly. 

He blinked and looked up at the almost forgotten screen across from them with a questioning look. "Master's… boss?"

Don smiled at him, ten percent dominance and ninety percent sex incarnate, his hand stroking down Bellamy's spine as his good boy sucked a soft hickey into the side of his neck, under his ear.

"Oh yes," he said smoothly, voice low and rough with lust, "Me. You do make a lovely picture. Spread wide, such a good boy open and needy for cock, ready to be taken and owned by your Master Law. I am already entertaining thoughts of abandoning my guards and my desk and coming on down to the lab, watching you please Law and letting Bellamy here, my favorite pet, pleasure me to the tune of your moans and cries."

Bellamy shuddered in his lap and kissed at his jawline, making pleading little whimpers and rubbing himself into the older man's lower belly until Don scruffed him by the back of the neck, then hanging his head in shame at his own impatience.

"What a pity. Look at that, my best puppy and you're  _ already _ a bad influence, making him forget his manners." In an instant, he had Bellamy splayed across his desk, the smaller blond holding on to the edge nearest the camera for dear life as Don pulled down his pants to bare his ass. "Now he needs to be punished."

Without further warning he began smacking the hyena's ass, hard enough to make him give yelping little cries like his namesake, as Bel writhed against the desk, face red and already tearing up at the reprimand. It had been  _ so long _ since Don had spanked him! His hands were so big and so calloused, it hurt just as badly as being hit by a paddle!

Kid's head swam at the image on the screen and Doflamingo's words, and he rocked his hips back onto the fingers inside of him. His cock was beginning to leak heavily, drips of semen streaking down his inner thighs, and he wasn't even completely hard again yet.

Just the sound of the other man's voice, the sight of him disciplining his 'puppy' made Kid want to roll onto his back and bare his stomach and throat.

Kid whined and squeezed Law's fingers inside of him desperately. His cock jumped with every sound of a slap making contact with the submissive blond's cheeks.

Law licked teasingly all the way down from the small of his back, over his crack, and to where Kid's body was squeezing down on him tightly. He moved his hand very gently, turning it and pressing in with careful pressure, loving the sight of Kid taking him in until the joint of his thumb stopped him. Oh, he was going to enjoy this, certainly. 

He spread some more lube - you could never use too much lube with something like this - slicking his fifth finger and his entire hand up to his wrist, before he started to slowly nudge the thumb in, together with the rest of the fingers.

"You love that idea, don't you?" Law asked, his own eyes flicking over to the screen and pupils dilating visibly at the sight of Bellamy bent over Don's desk and getting spanked like a misbehaving child.

"Oh, but you'll be better than the pup, won't you?" He purred against Kid's skin, biting lightly over his ass cheek. "You won't misbehave like that, you'll be so obedient for him, won't you, pet?" 

"Y- yes, Master. I'll be good, so  _ good _ ." Kid whimpered the last bit as Law's hand slid inside. "Too big…” He whined softly, but his cock was throbbing at every little movement in spite of his words, and he made no move to safeword out.

"It's  _ not _ too big, you can take it, pet. I  _ know _ you can," Law reassured, nuzzling into his skin and stroking his back with a soothing touch. 

"But if you  _ really _ can't, you know what to say," Law prompted softly, very carefully rotating his hand inside and folding his fingers together, tucking his thumb into the formed fist. 

Kid moaned and pressed his forehead into the mat, but aside from that he stayed resolutely silent.

" _ There _ , you see?" Law hummed, as he pressed his hand just a touch deeper, before pulling it back out, the warm squeeze of Kid's ass feeling wonderful around him. "You can take it, you're doing so good, so good for me, pet," he cooed, spreading a hand over Kid's back and keeping an eye on his breathing as his hand moved inside him.

Kid was taking deep steady breaths to try and stay grounded, and not buck wildly and end up hurting himself. 

The sound of spanking from the screen finally died away, leaving only the sound of snuffles and sobs before Don's voice came again, soft and smooth, like a balm to the ears. "There, there now puppy. Shhhh. You did good, you took your punishment well. There now."

On screen, Don was caressing Bellamy's cheeks, and rubbing in an ointment to ease the pain. Bellamy's face was tear-streaked and red, eyes little slits, and from the dilation of his pupils he was fully subspaced, and had gone down deep. "S-so sorry Maassssteerrr," he whimpered, fighting not to twitch from the firm hand. "Be betterrrrr, I s-s-swear-!"

Don hushed him again. "You are forgiven, puppy. Breathe for me."

Law could feel his muscles jumping with the strain of keeping still, and he busied his free arm with wrapping tightly around Kid's waist to keep him still. He wouldn't allow him to harm himself, not while he was in Law's care. 

"You feel so good inside, pet," he said, looking up at the screen to be met with how deep down Bellamy was. It felt almost like a challenge, to do it just like Don had taught him, to do  _ better _ . "So hot and tight, you've never been opened this much, have you? Never had anyone do this to you, no one but me."

"Y- yes, Master, I mean, no, Master, I mean-" Kid's mind was frayed as he could only sob, and restlessly rock his hips.

"Shh, it's ok, I understand, pet," Law held him still as he slowly moved his hand in tiny little movements back and forth, careful not to hurt him.

"I think I'm going to have you cum for me again, just like this, with my hand inside of you," he continued. "See how fast my touch can get you there, how much you like having me so deep."

Kid whimpered but his cock spasmed with excitement at the prospect. "Y-yes, Master."

"Tell me how I feel inside you," Law said, moving his fingers in a gradual wave-like motion to stimulate him, even as he kept thrusting his hand slowly. "Is it better than a cock?"

"I - I- it feels… so good… it's so big. A- ah, there!" Kid breathed out when Law heavily rubbed against his prostate. "P- please, Master, please,  _ there _ ."

Law pressed just there, loving the sound of Kid begging for it. He kept the pressure nice and strong even as he moved his hand some more, feeling Kid's hole flutter around his wrist and the muscles grip him tight at the pleasurable sensation.

Kid tried to rock his hips but Law continued to keep an iron grip on him. With every small movement inside of him, Kid felt himself falling deeper into himself.

It just felt so fucking good, why the hell hadn't he tried this before?

His entire being was dancing underneath Law's expert touches in a way he had never experienced before.

Why the hell hadn't he given in sooner and just let go, drop into-

**"A pervert, am I? That’s not what you were calling me last night. What was it? ‘** **_You’re so good at this_ ** **’? ‘** **_More, please, fuck me harder_ ** **‘? Oh, you have no idea how good it was, knowing just who I had under me. And when you let yourself go into subspace, ooh, I could have done** **_anything_ ** **to you, anything I wanted.”**

Kid felt his whole body almost seize at the memory, it felt colder than any of the ice water Law had dumped on him before.

He whimpered and sobbed into the floor. "Please, please, please-" Kid continued pleading in that weakened voice. But whether he was pleading Law, Doflamingo, or even his own mind, he didn't know.

Law felt Kid's entire body jolt and tense, recognizing the reaction from every time Kid tore himself away from the edge of subspace, and clenched his teeth hard, beyond furious with himself. He could be mad with Kid, yes, but that would be foolish. He had been the one who messed this one up, messed it up big time. Kid could  _ be _ so lucky if he only had this reaction to  _ Law _ , and not every time he  _ ever _ tried to drop again. 

Law suddenly wanted to apologize and, what? Just what? He wasn't a caring person, not to people outside of his Family, outside of his closest few, even. But every time he saw Kid jerk himself back into awareness, each time more wrecked than the last and  _ still _ not dropping, he felt guilt coil deep into his gut like a heavy stone. 

"It's ok," he placated, hushing him quietly and stroking the skin of his hip to soothe him where the hand that held him still was. "It's ok, pet, I'll give you  _ all _ you need, I've got you, it's  _ ok _ ."

Kid still whimpered but he settled under Law's reassurances. 

"I'm sorry, I'll try harder." He promised miserably. 

Kid knew Law had to be getting beyond frustrated with him by this point, but not as much as Kid was with himself. He was so  _ stupid _ ! Why couldn't his body understand that he needed to do this if they wanted to live? Who  _ cared _ if Law ended up hurting him or making him do something he hated once he was under? Better scarred than dead. 

He felt so fucking  _ selfish _ , that his subconscious could ever value self-preservation over being of continued use to his friends  _ sickened _ him.

Kid tore himself away from those thoughts. It wasn't helping him relax at all.

He gently moved his hips a little, nothing too much that would cause him to need to be restrained, but enough to focus on that incredible feeling inside of him again.

Law nuzzled his lower back lightly, offering a few calming touches to help settle him, but he held him tight when he started attempting to move again. Nevertheless, it was enough of a signal for Law to come back to moving himself, and with a slow rotation of his hand inside, he angled it so that he would constantly rub his prostate, and he resumed his soft thrusting motions. 

Kid moaned when Law started paying special attention to that bundle of nerves that made him see stars. "Feels so good, yes, please, so good, Master."

His erection, which had wilted ever so slightly from his mental chaos, was now twitching and leaking enthusiastically. Kid wouldn't be surprised if he came very soon.

"Yes, I'll make you feel so good, pet, you're in my hands now and I can make you feel so good in ways you've never imagined you could," Law promised, resuming his thrusts, fluttering his fingers to make it even more intense. "And I want you to come like this, pet, just from this."

Kid's breathing was becoming faster and his moans were louder now. He could almost feel each individual finger inside of him now, rubbing and stroking his inner walls.

His hips were bucking in Law's tight grip and Kid could feel his body start to tremor from the pleasure.

"Yes, yes, good boy, just like that," Law urged him as he pressed down hard and rubbed constantly against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him. "Cum, now. _Cum_ _for me_."

Kid made a choked sound as his hips froze in mid thrust, his cock going still before shooting ribbons of cum onto his own chest and the mat beneath him. 

Kid could barely think, much less  _ speak _ properly. But the constant press against his prostate wasn't letting him come back down and it was driving him mad.

"Yesss," Law hissed, his own cock jerking at the sight of Kid writhing under his touch, and after another couple of moments where he kept pressing onto him, he let off gradually, keeping completely still inside Kid to let him get his breath back. "Was that good, pet, did you like that?" He asked, laying soft kisses over the small of his back.

Kid was shaking from the after effects of his orgasm, so he could only make cat-like noises of contentment. 

"I want you to try and take deep breaths for me now, pet," Law encouraged, having freed the hand that was supporting Kid to lightly pet along the back of his thigh and his ass. "I want you to relax, let me pull my hand out, ok?" He opened his fingers inside of Kid, moving his hand until it was in the same shape that had allowed him to get it in, and waited for Kid to relax under his touch.

It took a few tries, but eventually Kid's body calmed under Law's soothing touches. He nuzzled his cheek into the mat, breathing deeply and feeling his body go lax. "Ready, Master."

"Good," Law breathed against his skin and slowly, ever so slowly, started pulling his hand back out of him. He kept up his soothing petting with his other hand, and worked him carefully until his hole finally opened up and his hand slipped out easily. " _ There _ we go," he said, pulling out of Kid entirely and leaning over Kid to kiss the back of his neck. "You did good, pet."

"Thank you, Master." Kid whispered, almost sobbing at how empty he now felt.

"I'm going to go wash my hands now, you wait here for a moment," Law instructed, as he got up and made quick work of washing the lube off. He checked for any signs of blood before that, and was glad to find none, so he was sure he hadn't hurt Kid with it.

When he came back, he unlocked the spreader that held Kid in place and rubbed his wrists and ankles a bit.

"Is there any pain?" Law asked, as he sat cross-legged beside Kid and guided his head into his lap.

Kid moved a little and stretched out, before he shook his head. "No. Just sore." He arched his back and listened to the pops.

"Good," Law nodded and patted his lap. "Come here, you've earned a little rest, pet," he offered kindly. Kid might still not have gone down, but he certainly deserved a moment or two after taking everything Law had given him so far. And a little tenderness might be what Law needed to break through that last barrier, since obviously just overwhelming him with sensation wasn't doing the trick. 

Kid suddenly realized just how worn out he was from everything. His body felt sore and wonderfully used, but the mental side of things had left him exhausted.

He crawled into Law’s lap, burying his face into the other man's stomach. Kid sighed and rubbed his cheek against him.

Law carded his fingers through Kid's hair, gently massaging his scalp and scratching behind the ears, his other hand stroking softly over broad shoulders. He gave Kid the care he needed, as he considered how to proceed. 

He himself went down easily with pain, but Kid was having a hard time of it because of his lack of trust in Law, and physically hurting him might only make him remember everything the Surgeon of Death was famous for. He needed to stay far away from anything that would bring that image to Kid's mind, so he couldn't risk it. 

He still had a few things he could try, though, and he was far from ready to give up. A part of it was his usual dislike of failure, but he felt like there was something else there, that made him uneasy;  he wanted to  _ prove _ he hadn't broken Kid with his words. Because failure he could stand, but  _ that _ felt like something much worse, and the pressure it was putting on him wasn't helping.


	8. A Break In The Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The session ends and an alternative is decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaack, my schedule is so waked out! So late, so late, for a very important date!

Kid had slipped into a comfortable doze, zoning out under the soft touches to his hair. He felt almost like a child again, resting in Killer's lap and soaking up the only care he could find in his screwed up life.

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me now," Law tugged lightly at his hair to keep him from doing just that. "Talk to me, pet, about whatever," he nudged, wanting to keep Kid's attention here.

"Yes," Don suddenly piped in from where he was still coddling Bellamy after his punishment, the puppy nuzzling into his shoulder lovingly. "I'm gettin' a little concerned about you, pet. That last near-drop really fucked you up. Tell the Boss how you're doing right now."

Kid blinked sleepily and frowned. Talk? Why would they want him to talk? He was just some potential asset, wasn't he?

Maybe they were starting to grow bored of him and were trying to check his progress, to see if they should give up and just kill him.

"I'm- I'm fine. I'll be ready to start again soon." Kid said anxiously. "I just- I need a little rest."

"Oh I'm not arguing the rest, pet. You did just go through something rather intense, after all! But I'm starting to worry about your mental state: you're getting so frazzled and upset when you don't drop, if you two fail at it one more time I'm going to make you stop," Don said sternly, kissing Bellamy's mouth to soothe him when he started shifting nervously at Don's tone.

Kid suddenly felt panicked, even sitting up so fast his head felt like it was spinning. "I can still make it work! Just give me another chance! I'm sorry it's taken this long, but I'm honest about wanting to work together! I'm  _ not _ doing this on purpose, I  _ promise _ . I- if it doesn't work after next time and you decide to kill me I-"

" _ NO _ !"

Bellamy whimpered and cringed, and Don held him close to comfort him as he moderated his tone.

"No," he said more calmly, "If Law cannot subspace you, I will have you come to my rooms and give it a try  _ myself _ . A different Dom in a different environment might do it for you. If I can't take you under, we will just… think up  _ another _ adequate test. Be calm, Kid. We're not going to punish you for what you can't control."

It was good that Don had spoken, because Law felt the same reaction building up inside of him, a vicious refusal of Kid's words and almost desperate need to reassure nothing like that would happen.

He didn't know when this had happened, when Kid's life or death had started mattering at  _ all _ ; but right there and then it did. He pulled Kid closer, holding him steadily by the back of his neck and guided him to rest his head on Law's shoulder, soothing him.

"We won't," Law promised and held Kid close, lightly rocking back and forth. "We won't, Kid, we won't." It was all he could say, his own emotions getting out of his control as he tried to reassure him.

Kid hadn't realized he was shaking until he was in Law's arms, and he clung to him, letting the other man's rocking motions settle his stressed mind.

It was stupid, so  _ stupid _ . Kid had already accepted his death, so why was he getting so upset? 

Because he knew that accepting things that were beyond his control was one thing, it was something he lived with all the time. But knowing he could  _ do _ something about it, and potentially  _ failing _ , was something else entirely. 

It made him frantic and distraught at the thought of causing his friends pain because he wasn't good enough to survive when given a perfectly fair chance. That was something he wasn't familiar with and it terrified him.

Kid's breathing was uneven and shaky at his own thoughts, and held tighter to Law. "Sorry, I'm sorry, I can't do anything right."

" _ No _ ," Law wrapped him tightly in his arms, feeling his chest squeeze at Kid's distress and needing to soothe it, to calm him, to bring his mind to rest. "No, it's not your fault, it's not  _ you _ ."

The knot of guilt felt like it was expanding, swallowing him up whole, and Law was sure it was the hormones, it  _ had _ to be the play, because it didn't make sense otherwise. Law never felt bad for what he did to people in this room, never beat himself up over it; not even when they cried, when they begged, when they told him they had families and friends and loved ones waiting for them. Law never regretted it when he broke their bodies and their minds alike, he  _ enjoyed _ doing it. 

But this,  _ this _ time, he felt like he would never forgive himself for what he had done - was still doing - to Kid. Like there was nothing he could ever do to repent for it. 

"It was my fault, you know it was," he said, and his chest ached at the thought of saying it in front of Don, revealing how much he had fucked up. It ached so hard that he  _ couldn't _ . "It was what I did to you here, what I said. It's not your fault," it was vague enough for Don not to realize it this way, and more than enough for Kid to know what he meant. "I'm sorry."

Kid mind stalled at that. An apology? Why?

He hid his face in Law's neck and held him tight. Kid doubted Law was actually sorry, he did this for a living, that kind of job didn't leave much room for a conscience. Law was most likely just trying to salvage the asset by telling Kid whatever he wanted or needed to hear.

But it was still a nice gesture. Kid turned his head and kissed Law's cheek in thanks.

Don leaned forward in his chair, frowning.

"I'm terminating this test. It's wrecking you much too hard, Kid. Law, calm him and get him settled, then bring him to my office. Maybe being with Bellamy will do the trick; his subconscious can see how well I'm taking care of someone already in subspace so he might be able to finally drop. If that fails we'll think of something else.  _ No arguments _ ," he added sharply, before the screen went dark.

Kid stiffened and flinched away from Law, certain that the other man would take the failure out on Kid now that the boss wasn't watching them so closely.

"I'm sorry, I  _ tried _ ." Kid stared down at his hands in utter dejection, and trying to placate any anger the surgeon might be feeling towards him.

"We both did," Law shrugged and reached to Kid, lightly touching his cheek and caressing it gently. He himself was uncertain if Kid wouldn't try to make a run for it now that Don wasn't watching, and was a little wary since such an attempt could easily involve leaving Law dead for both the last few days, and for what he had done now.

Kid felt some of the tension leave him a little when Law's touch still held the same gentleness he had become used to over the last few hours. "So, where are we going?"

Kid stayed subdued, too tired from everything and lacking the energy to cause any sort of fuss.

"Give it a moment, you're barely sitting up," Law pursed his lips and pulled Kid to rest against him, not quite as intimate as he had been earlier, but still offering reassurance.

Kid stayed quiet for some time as they rested like that. His skin was rapidly cooling off from their exertions, and the room's chill began to set in once more, but Law's arms and clothes were warm enough to keep him comfortable and to feel like he never wanted to move again.

As they sat there, Kid’s mind spun with the past events of the last few hours and he wanted to ask a series of endless questions, but feared anything could set Law off.

There was no protection from Law's Boss watching them anymore. Law could do anything, make up any story, and it would be believed without question. It was in Kid's best interest to stay silent and complacent to whatever Law wanted.

But…

"Earlier… what you said about… it- it being your fault? What did you mean?" Kid said it all quietly, not even sure if he actually wanted to be heard.

But he needed to know, because those words could have meant so many different things...

Law stiffened, but remembered that Don wasn't watching or listening to this, and if he had cut the connection the mics wouldn't be recording anymore. It didn't help much the pressure that seemed to be building inside him at the thought and he clasped his hands together in his lap to keep from fidgeting.

"I know the power of my words, Mr. Eustass," Law said, his voice subdued in a way Kid hadn't heard it before. "They are as much a tool at my disposal as anything in this room is. And I know how the wrong words at the wrong time can break a man," he couldn't look at Kid as he continued, this entire situation so very far from any comfort zone, it wasn't even in the same galaxy. "I also know, more personally than you might think, how vulnerable subspace leaves people. What I said to you was beyond cruel, and I am sure, the main reason you might never be able to go down around me again. And it is, entirely, my fault."

Kid swallowed thickly. "You know… that I can't trust your words, even now. Even if I wanted to, I'm not sure I can genuinely accept that apology." He didn't say any of this to be abrasive or vengeful, just to be honest. "You don't know much about me personally. But I have had  _ very _ little control over most of my life. My friends and my sex life are pretty much all I have. Most of the time I don't even dictate my own appearance, the way I walk, or the way I talk. Submitting to someone, of my choosing, on my terms, is a way for me to take back that control. If only for a short time. I think you can understand why a threat like that would... have  _ impact _ ."

"I don't expect you to," Law said, mouth a firm line and his head slightly bowed. "I'm not going to demand your forgiveness, not when I know how wrong what I said was. I would just like you to know, that I would have  _ never _ said that to someone I didn't consider a dead man." 

Because, in the end, that's what  _ anyone _ who reached this room was to Law. A dead man. They would never be standing off of it to leave on their own two feet, but would only be carried out in a body bag. Sometimes even in parts. Law never had sympathy for anyone on his table, because showing sympathy to someone who would very soon be dead was utterly useless.

Kid was the first person to  _ ever _ be allowed to walk away from this certain death, and Law was suddenly in a situation where he had reason to regret what he had done to him, what he had said to him. And Law hardly even knew what to do with himself, in this situation, not to mention with Kid.

Kid slowly nodded. "I can understand that. Which is why, despite everything, I'm not doing my damndest to kill you for it." He sighed and laid back against Law again, because he was tired and the surgeon was the only thing aside from the mat that was remotely comfortable in the room.

Law didn't reach out to touch him anymore - they had finished the scene, and any more than that might seriously be pushing it - but he remained there, offering Kid what he could. 

"I should get you to Don, before he gets worried," he said quietly after a bit.

Kid nodded tiredly. "How far is it? And, uh, will I be getting any clothes, or even a chance to clean up a bit?" He glanced down at himself.

He was kind of hoping he wouldn't have to meet the boss of one of the largest Families in the world in person while looking like something a very horny tomcat dragged in. He would at least like something to tame his hair with, if he couldn't wash it. Law had kept him reasonably clean during his three days as a prisoner, but sponge baths could only do so much.

Kid almost snorted at just how naked he felt without his make up or a hairbrush.

"Of course," Law said and stood up, hesitating a moment before he offered Kid a hand up. "I'm going to call up Penguin to get the car ready, and I'll find you some clothes. I think Jean's would fit you. Or, if you prefer I can get your own, but they haven't been laundered." He was suddenly thankful that he had put off burning them.

Oh, Penguin was going to have a  _ field _ day with this. Either that, or freak the fuck out, and frankly, Law didn't feel like dealing with that. He should have called Shachi, he was much better at going along with any off the wall situation, but he usually didn't need an engineer while he was torturing.

Kid nodded. "Anything clean is fine.” And warm. He'd had enough of feeling cold, but he thought it might be better if he just didn't bring up any of Law's previous torture techniques over the last three days. “My clothes probably aren't in the freshest condition, and we don't exactly have time to do laundry, so whatever you can find will work."

He took the hand and stood up on unsteady feet, their activities having taken a lot out of him. "Just a shirt and pants is all I need, I don't think we should keep your boss waiting."

"He's got the pup to entertain him, he can wait a while longer," Law snorted as he left the room as it was, moving to the door and making it slide open as he neared. "Bathroom's through here," he waved a hand towards a door on the right side of the corridor. "I use it often, so it's well stocked, use whatever you need. I'll take care of finding you some clothes. Take your time, just don't pass out in there."

Law didn't really want to leave him alone right now, but the boundaries between them had been erected again and Kid would certainly need a moment to himself to make sense of everything.

Kid nodded and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. There was a lock on the door, and for a moment Kid wondered if he should bother using it, as it wouldn't really matter. A flimsy wooden door wouldn't keep out anything, or anyone, that Kid actually needed it to.

Kid locked it anyway. Right then, he desperately needed even the illusion of security.

He let out a deep sigh and looked around, feeling relieved when he saw a shower. Kid wasted no time and turned the hot water on full blast and stepped inside. It burned until he gave in and turned a bit of the cold on to level it out. His knees gave out and he just let himself slid down without a struggle, and rest his head on his knees.

He was finally warm.


	9. A Pause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Jean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harle here, sorry for the long delay, holidays are not easy xox

Law went back to the ground floor, feeling confused and more than a little unsteady. This entire day had gone so far from what he had ever imagined that his mind was in just about the same disarray as the usually impeccable torture room. He wasn't going to be going there for a while, though, so it mattered little.

Penguin came in from the living room when he heard the elevator and looked worriedly at Law's frown.

"Shit, is what you got out of him that bad? Or do I have to get the body bag? I thought you would call me if things went that far."

"What? No, no body bag, Pen. Do you know if Jean has a change of clothes in here? I know you and Shachi do, but he doesn't come that often."

"If he doesn't need a body bag, why aren't you your sadistically delighted self? And what do you need Jean's clothes for?"

"Cause they're about the only ones I can think that would fit Mr. Eustass."

"Fit him…?"

"Forget about it, I'll look myself, I need you to get a car ready, I'm taking him to the main house."

" _ Eustass _ ?"

"Yes."

Penguin stared at him for a long moment, uncomprehending. "But he was…”

"Yes, I  _ know _ . I'm having as hard a time getting my head around that as you are. Car?"

"Yeah, sure, as soon as the world starts making sense again."

Law groaned and walked off to one of the spare rooms where Jean usually spent the night if he was here for whatever reason. He managed to dig out a pair of comfortable looking soft cotton pants with a drawstring, a button-down shirt, as well as a coat that was draped over a chair. 

He didn't hurry overly much on his way down, taking the phone out of Penguin's hands (he was calling an ambulance because Law had a 'sudden and unexplained change in his mental state, he has to be sick!') and cuffing him over the head for it, before he sent him out to "Get a car!" Seriously, just about anyone would have been more helpful in this situation than Penguin. 

He brought the change of clothes downstairs, and knocked on the door. 

"Are you still awake in there?" He called, making no move to try the handle. "There are fresh towels under the sink for when you're done."

Kid was silent for a moment before calling out. "I'm awake. I'll be out soon… sorry for the wait."

He stood up from his spot in the shower and washed the conditioner out of his hair after having let it sit for a while. He had already shampooed it and scrubbed himself until his skin turned an angry red.

Kid climbed out of the shower and grabbed a towel from beneath the sink like Law instructed. He dried himself thoroughly, wrapped it around his waist and opened the door.

"I didn't mean to rush you," Law said as he offered him the clothes. "As soon as Penguin makes sense of the world again, we'll have the car ready, but I wouldn't bet on it being too soon. He has issues with dealing with things without his better half around," he smirked, trying to lighten the mood. "They would probably still love to offer you that threesome one day, if you're sticking around."

Kid stared at him in confusion. "Threesome?"

He took the clothes offered him and pulled the pants up underneath the towel. They were almost twice his size, but thankfully the drawstring kept the pants from falling off his hips.

Law leaned against the wall beside the door to give Kid at least a little privacy as he chuckled. 

"Oh, yes. They're attached at the hip just about all the time, though I'm pretty sure you can make them both shit their pants just about now if you looked at them right. Seeing you would be like seeing a ghost." 

Kid snorted. "I guess I pretty much am. No one's ever survived you. Killer will be proud of me once he's done shitting himself and mothering me." He just put his arms in the shirt's sleeves and left it open, folding the coat over an arm. The shirt would only stay on one shoulder for the most part when closed, so he didn't bother buttoning it.

"Your guard dog?" Law smirked. "I had to go a  _ long _ way out of my way to make sure he keeps off my trail, and he's  _ still _ sniffing in the right direction. Congratulations on finding someone so competent. I can only hope Penguin's done with his existential crisis by now and would be in any state to drive us."

"Heh, it's more like he found me." Kid left it at that and continued down the hall with Law.

Law lead him into the elevator and tried not to show how uncomfortable he was feeling. His torture facility was built under a nondescript house in a quiet neighborhood - quite deep down, actually - and it was a securely kept secret. Only him and a few chosen Family members even knew where it was. And leading Kid out of it would mean he would, as well.

A part of Law was tempted to demand he close his eyes, but the memory of him safewording at the blindfold made him hold his tongue.

He didn't ask about Killer, either. Kid had proven to be a loyal friend and Law didn't think he would want to share more about him, especially not with Law.

Instead, he silently lead the way through the normal-looking house, glad to hear the rumble of an engine outside.

Kid had been confused at first when they had appeared in a utterly normal middle class house that looked like it should have an equally average nuclear family living in it. Kid's first guess would have been that the facility was underground in some warehouse district, or maybe even the compound itself, so this was definitely unexpected.

Kid followed Law closely to the car and made sure to make no sudden movements as his bare feet padded across the concrete silently, he didn't want to give either him, or the hat guy, a reason to blindfold or knock him unconscious out of simple suspicion alone.

The car that was parked outside wasn't the car Penguin should have been getting ready. In fact, it wasn't a car that should be at the house at all. Further proven by the fact that Jean was the one driving.

"Oh, for  _ fuck's _ sake," Law groaned as the bigger man eyed them in shock from the driver's seat. "When did he manage to call you over?"

"Before he tried for an ambulance, I think," Jean said, locking his eyes steadily on Kid and not taking them off for a moment. "Are those..."

"Your clothes? Yes, and I'll get you new ones later," Law interrupted and opened the back door, pointedly climbing in there and motioning for Kid to follow. "Nothing else would fit him. Now, would you please just get us to the main house? The Boss is waiting for us."

Penguin, Law figured, was probably cowering in the garage. And he had called in Law's  _ bodyguard _ . Well, in a way it was thoughtful and Jean had made it on time, but Law sometimes thought the guy was going to get a stroke with how much he worried. He had enough people at the top of the Family mothering him, he didn't need his team doing it, too.

Jean looked in the rear-view mirror and his eyes jumped with uncertainty from one man to the other for a few moments. But… Well, it was hardly a secret that the Boss had a very soft spot for Law, so he surely wouldn't order him to release someone who would be dangerous to him. So he decided to trust that both of them knew what they were doing, and put the car into gear, pulling away from the house.

Kid had pulled the coat closed the moment they went outside, feeling a little exposed in such an open and mundane setting.

Then Kid tensed when he met the giant whose clothes he now wore, and had the strong feeling not a single one of the very large muscles that covered the giant of a man’s body were just for show, and that protecting Law was  _ very _ high on his to-do list.

Kid climbed in behind Law after only a moment of hesitation. Even if he ran away, got a call out to Killer, and even managed to make it to a public area, Kid realized something very important.

He didn't  _ want _ to run. Kid could recognize what an incredible opportunity had been presented to him on a golden platter, and he would be a fool to turn it away.

Maybe, just maybe, Kid could finally have everything he's always wanted.

Kid just hoped he wasn't making a mistake that would get him and all his people killed.

The car floor was clean and soft against his feet after the cold hard ground as he settled into the car next to Law and closed the door.

"I should escort you two to-"

"No," Law sighed as he fiddled with his phone and sent Shachi a message to go and dig Penguin out from wherever it was he had hidden himself so he could calm him down. "I'm not bringing him in as a captured enemy, Jean," he said as he deleted a few useless messages he had gotten while busy. 

"...And you and the Boss are  _ sure _ about this?" 

"Yes, just keep the details of who he is quiet for a while, I'm not entirely sure what the Boss' planning, but I'd rather not have it ruined because the wrong info got out."

"Got it," he nodded. It didn't take long until he was entering the driveway of the main house, which as it would be expected of the head of a powerful Family, was mountainous. "Welcome to the main compound, Mis-"

"Mr.," Law corrected absently.

"Mr. Eustass," Jean finished.

Kid had remained silent during the whole drive, even while Law and 'Jean' carried on a conversation and talked about him as if he weren't there.

When Jean slipped and Law corrected him though, Kid didn't expect the oddly warm feeling he got in his chest. He had stopped caring about how others referred to him when he was very young, but he appreciated the effort. Kid had long since learned to stop trying to correct others, only Killer and those loyal to Kid made the effort to learn and use whatever Kid's preferred personal pronoun was at the time.

The other higher ups just didn't care: as far as they were concerned, he was just the wild daughter of Big Mom who had nothing to offer the Family.

He couldn't even-

Kid slammed that mental door shut firmly and looked up when the car stopped. They had arrived at the Donquixote Family compound.

He had to admit he was impressed. His Family was certainly well off, but this went beyond that. This compound being easily almost three times the size of Big Mom's. He was starting to feel more at ease about his decision to cooperate now. Or at the very least that he was backing a strong horse in this particular race.

Now all he had to do was survive whatever tests Doflamingo decided to throw at him.

**Author's Note:**

> -evil cackling- Looks like Kid's in a spot of trouble~ What ever could Law want with him?
> 
> Find out next week! ; )
> 
> (Psssst; kudos and comments make us stay faithful to update schedules)


End file.
